


Goldeneye

by Disneyland02



Category: British Actor RPF, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Beach Days, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fantasy, Hand Job, Holiday, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Richard Madden - Freeform, Sexual Discovery, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Surprise Trip, Water Sex, making lists, possible additional chapters, why isn't there a Richard Madden Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyland02/pseuds/Disneyland02
Summary: Richard and the reader take a well earned trip. Reader doesn't know where you are going, but enjoys herself when they get there. Also, Richard surprises her with a new role.This is my first post, so not great with the summary.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long few months of promotion for Rocketman. Richard had been criss crossing the globe for over 3 months. You couldn’t be prouder of him and what he has achieved. Topped with his Bodyguard commitments in the US, and it was a very hard few months. You would have loved to have been there with him, but you couldn’t leave your work for that amount of time. Facetime became your best friend, as well as the internet. You actually couldn’t breath when you saw the pictures of him from Cannes. There was a very steamy Facetime session the day after you saw him in that white jacket. There may have been a little Bond role play that night. He always took it in his stride, and it made you love him even more that he indulged you in that fantasy.

 

You had organized two weeks off work once Richard had finished press, so it could just be the two of you. Richard had organized everything about the trip. All you knew was that you were leaving on Monday night and he was going to meet you at the airport. He was coming straight from the last press day, so you wouldn’t see him before.

Once you arrived at the airport, you were ushered into the first class lounge for British Airways. You looked around the busy room until your eyes landed on him. Your heart skipped a beat as you watched him for a moment. He was on his phone, in his own little world. As if he could feel you enter the room, he looked up and locked eyes with you. Your knees went weak as he produced one of the best smiles you have ever seen. Once your legs agreed with your brain, you made your way over to where he was sitting. He had two glasses of champagne, as well as a cheese board waiting.

‘Hello my darling, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes’, Richard said as he ushered you to sit down next to him. Even with the Facetime, there was nothing like hearing him speak in the flesh. That accent does all types of things to you.

“I have missed you so much” you whisper, gripping his shirt as you pull him in for a huge hug. Lips are drawn together and for a moment you both forget where you are. Hell, you haven’t seen each other for 3 months, you are lucky you don’t strip off in the middle of the lounge and go at it like rabbits.

‘Are you going to tell me where we are going” you say as you make yourself comfortable and sip on the champagne.

‘Well I can’t keep the flight a surprise can I? Richard replies with a smirk.

‘What are you up to?” you don’t trust that look.

“Nothing darling, I just want it to be a surprise” he says back to you as he also picks up his glass of champagne.

“To us and our adventure” Richard toasts. You clink glasses and stare into each other’s eyes. You are really regretting not seeing him before now – you don’t know how you are going to keep your hands off him.

 

Soon an announcement comes across the lounge for first class boarding to New York. Richard stands and holds his hand out for you.

“That’s us – come on”. You stare at him with your mouth open.

“We are going to New York” you squeal, starting to bounce in your seat.

“Well we are heading through New York” he says, with that smirk on his face again. You were too excited to realize the meaning of his words, as you head toward the boarding gate.

10 hours later and you land at JFK. You were never a good flyer, so you didn’t get any sleep on the plane. Richard is a seasoned traveller, so he was able to get some shut eye and relax as you flew across the Atlantic. You started to head towards the baggage claim when Richard pulled you in the opposite direction.

“What are you doing, we need to get our bags” you say, a little shorter than you meant to. Sleep deprivation will do that to you.

Richard smiles at you tenderly and takes your hand, “Don’t you remember darling, I said we were heading through New York”.

You look at him confused, “what do you mean, we aren’t having our holiday in New York?”.

“Nope”. You wait for him to continue his sentence, but he doesn’t say another word. Just takes your hand in his and gently pulls you towards the private terminal.

Richard takes control of the situation and ushers you through the private doors into a little boarding gate. Asking you to take a seat, he walks up to the counter and has a conversation with the flight staff. You can’t hear what he is saying, but you don’t mind. You are just happy to stare at your gorgeous boyfriend for a while. He turns round and catches you. A blush rising on your cheeks. Richard drops another megawatt smile, and again you are happy you are sitting down. He saunders over to you and holds out his hand.

‘I promise this is the last leg” he can see how tired you are. He hates to see you like this, but knows that it will all be worth it in the end.

“Alright, but are you going to tell me where we are going now?

“I’ll give you a clue. Bond, James Bond” he says with that accent. Again, glad you are sitting down cause you would be a puddle on the floor with that line. You look at him like a confused puppy with a head tilt. “What?” your tired brain can’t keep up. “Trust me darling. All will be revealed very soon”. He leads you out of the terminal and onto a private jet. You have never been on one before, so Richard is keen to see how you react.

 

“Did you do all this for me? You know I don’t have to have all these luxuries.”

“I know, but now I can spend a little time with you, and the best thing, there is a bed in the back.”

You give him a look that could turn fire to ice. You had been away from each other for months, but sex was the last thing you were thinking of right now. You couldn’t even think straight you were so tired.

“Nothing like that” he chuckles, “I just know that you haven’t slept and we have another 5 hours or so. Come on love, let’s get some sleep”. He waits for the pilot to come over the intercom and inform us we are at cruising altitude. He stands and you blink at him slowly. He can tell you are out on your feet. He pulls you to stand beside him and he leads you towards the back of the plane. Hands resting gently on your shoulders, he steers you towards a room that holds a king bed. At this point in time, it is the best thing you have ever seen. Richard sits you on the bed and takes you shoes off, his follow and he leans you back onto the bed. He curls up behind you and brings his arm across your stomach to shift you closer to him. You love being the little spoon to his big spoon. You don’t even feel him gently kiss you neck before you are out like a light. Richard got sleep on the previous flight, so he just held you as you finally caught up on the sleep you have missed in the last 12 hours.

The flight crew quietly knock on the door to alert Richard that you will be landing shortly. He squeezed your middle and brings you closer to him so he can start to nibble your earlobe. He hears you breathing change and a soft moan leave your lips.

“We are able to land, darling. Time to get up”. You let out another groan, and slowly sit up.

“How long was I out for?” you ask as you rub your eyes and attempt to fix your hair. “It was a good 5 hours. You needed it love” he says tenderly, watching you put your shoes on.

As you make your way back to the seats located at the front of the plane, your brain is starting to work again.

“What did you mean by Bond” you quiz him as he sits down next to you and buckles his seatbelt.

As he opens his mouth, the intercom comes to life again. “We are just about to land at Ian Fleming International Airport, Jamaica. Weather is a balmy 28 degrees and there is not a cloud in the sky”.

Richard just smiles at you as you start to put all the pieces together. Months ago on a weekend when Richard was at home, you were talking about your holiday wishlist. You wanted somewhere peaceful, secluded and above all, feel like paradise. There were the usual suspects – Tahiti, Maldives, but it was too common. Too commercial. You found reference to a resort called Goldeneye. A private resort in Jamaica where Ian Fleming penned most of the Bond novels. It was perfect, and a place of fantasies, but it was closed for renovations.

“But it was closed”, you say, staring out the window of the plane.

“I made a few calls after we talked. You looked so excited as we were discussing it. It is actually back open for business, but they haven’t announced it. That means we have the entire resort to ourselves” Richard finishes as he looks you in the eye, takes your hand and kisses your knuckles.

“That’s what the smirk was for”. You say, touching his cheek. The stubble from the last day’s travelling starting to come through. “You had all this planned for weeks, didn’t you”. It dawns on you that this was organized before Cannes. “The white jacket” you state. He just smiles and kisses you deeply. “Had to give you something to fulfill your fantasy until the trip. My stylist couldn’t understand why I was insisting on a white jacket. Our little secret” he says, bopping my nose.

 

The plane lands and soon we are both hit with the warm tropical air of Jamaica. There is a black range rover waiting for us on the tarmac. “After you”, Richard says as he assists you up into the car.

“Welcome to Jamaica”, the driver announces as you get yourself settled. “It’s about 10 mins to Goldeneye, so make yourself comfortable, and we will be there before you know it”. Richard watches you, as you watch the scenery go by. You can’t believe that you are here. That Richard has done all of this for you.

“Are you happy?” Richard suddenly asks. You turn around from the window and lock eyes with him. There is a moment of silence, before the biggest smile lands on your face. “Richard, I have never been more happy”, you announce. “I can’t tell you how much you mean to me and how spoilt I am that you have done this for me”. You start to get a little emotional, and Richard can see your eyes start to glisten. Without saying a word, he pulls you over to him and wraps you in his arms. “There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you”, he states – determined. “You are my world and I want to share everything with you. My failures, my success and everything in-between. I have the ability to give this to you, and I want to make your dreams come true”. He gives you a final squeeze as the car pulls up to the entrance to the resort. It was something out of a travel catalogue. Palm trees, white sand, crystal clear blue water with gentle waves, and the best thing of all, not a sole in sight.

Richard winked at you as he got out of the car and made his way to your door. Ever the gentleman you though, as he opened your door and helped you out. Any opportunity to get his hands on you, he would take it. Squeezing your knee in the car, leading you toward your destination with his hand on your lower back, anything to be in close proximity.

Richard checks in and comes walking over to you with the keycard in hand, and a staff member in tow.

“Welcome to Goldeneye”, she says with a slight British accent. “The resort is still technically closed due to the renovations, so it is just yourselves for the next two weeks. We have you at the Santa Maria Island. The most secluded villa in the resort. Activities within the resort includes a museum of Bond paraphernalia in the big house, as well as water sports on the beach. The restaurants are closed at the moment, but if you would like to dine in the resort, please let me know and we can accommodate you by opening the restaurant. There is also room service that can be delivered if you do not feel like going out. At this, you look directly at Richard and raise your eyebrows. It’s now his turn to turn a nice shade of pink. “Last but not least, we have a full beauty service, including couples massages, if this is something that is appealing”. You smile as she finishes her introduction speech and ushers the bellboy to come and take your bags. “If you will follow Victor, he will show you to your villa”. Richard takes your hand as you follow Victor down a paved path. Passing smaller villas and rooms with access to the beach, you are lead across a little bridge. “Welcome to Santa Maria Island”. You watch as the most beautiful villa you have ever seen in your life comes into view. It is surrounded by palm tress, giving it the secluded feel, as well as being incredibly private.

 

“This is the only island we have on the resort. You are surrounded by a little moat, with the bridge being the only access”. You take everything in and find Richard doing the same thing. “This is a dream” you whisper, thinking you have said it to yourself. “It is, isn’t it? But dreams come true”, Richard says, “I have you, don’t I?” Your heart melts as he smiles ‘your’ smile and walks through the doors of the villa. It is light and airy, with open expanses looking out to the water. You walk further into the villa and see a fully stocked kitchen. Anything you could ever want was in that kitchen, but it was past the kitchen that took your breath away. In front of you was a four poster, king size bed, with the softest white linen you have ever seen. You stand in the doorway, trying to take everything in, when you feel two strong arms come around your waist. “What do you think darling, did I do good?”

“Oh, you did so good”, you say as you turn around in his arms and kiss him. The kiss becomes heated as his hands start to wander up your back and yours across his chest. Breaking for air, Richard continues to kiss down your neck and gravitating towards that special spot that makes your knees weak. You moan loudly as he sucks on that spot. You are sure it is going to leave a mark, but with the resort deserted, he can do anything he wants to you for the next two weeks.

Instead of leading you towards the bed, he leads you back towards the large open doors. There you see a totally secluded back garden, with an outdoor shower situated in the centre. The sun is streaming into the space and all of a sudden, you really just want to have a shower. You turn to Richard, cheeks flush from your earlier activities, and state “I want to have a shower”. It takes a moment for him to realize what you mean, and when he works it out, his eyes get dark with arousal and anticipation. You hadn’t meant it like that, but seeing the change in him made you start to get wet.

 

He lets go of you and starts to slowly remove you clothes. You are happy to be out of them as they smell like planes and stale air. Your shirt is pulled over your head, as Richard just stares at your chest. He always does it, like a teenager admiring a girl for the first time. His eyes slowly reach yours and he states “you are so beautiful. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I will show you every day what you mean to me”. Again, your eyes start to fill with tears as he shows you all the affection that is in him. You run your hands down his shirt, feeling his muscles contract as you go. You grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. He helps slightly by bending his knees so he is closer to your height. Now it’s your time to stare. The Bodyguard ensured he was in shape, and he has maintained it after the show ended. You try not to drool as your eyes run from his chest, smattered with hair, down his flat stomach to the little trail of hair running under his pants. He lets you stare as your hand reaches out to place it over his heart. He looks down and covers your hand with his. “You are the shining light in my life” you say quietly. Trying to sort your words out. “I am so happy to be in your world, and share everything with you, good or bad”. You go quiet and Richard knows you are trying to get your emotions in check. He stand still, waiting. Once he sees you take a relaxing breath, he knows you have composed yourself. You look at him again and gasp when you see how dark his eyes have become.

“There is something I want to do” Richard says lowly as he leads you outside. As he leads you towards the outdoor shower, he continues to remove your clothes. Your bra comes off, followed by your pants. As the same time, you are frantically trying to get Richard’s pants off. You struggle with his belt and he chuckles as you let out a frustrated huff. He puts his hands over yours to still them. “This isn’t about me at the moment darling, this is all for you”. You stare at him as he slowly kneels and places his hands on each hip. He drags your panties down your thighs, kissing both hip bones as he goes. You hear him suck in a breath, “Darling, is this for me?” Removing your panties has revealed your fully smooth pussy. “I’ve been getting laser while you have been away. Do you like it?” You start to feel self conscious as he just stares. “Do I like it, love, this is spectacular. I can see you flush with arousal, see those lips turn a lovely shade of pink. I can see you dripping with want and know that it is all for me”. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as his finger reaches out and touches your pussy lips. You had just had a session, so you are particularly sensitive. You suck a breath in as Richard looks up at you. “It’s a bit sensitive”, you say, as Richard smirks and runs his finger along again. You shiver, and slightly shift you legs open to give Richard better access.

 

Richard stands, leans around you and turns the outdoor shower on. It is only now that you realize you are standing outside completely naked. You start to panic and Richard can see your body stiffen. He puts your head in his hands and looks directly into your eyes. “No-one can see you here. We are all by ourselves. Don’t worry about prying eyes, don’t worry about company and most importantly, don’t worry about people hearing us”, he says as he walks you into the shower spray and drops his hand to your pussy. You moan loudly as his fingers start to slowly circle your clit, combining with the water trailing down your body. You look at him in shock, but he smiles and leans in to give you a deep, toe curling kiss. He pulls away, wet from the spray, and instructs you to put your hands over his shoulders and interlock your fingers. You question him silently, but comply with his instructions. As soon as you do, you understand why. Richard moves his hand toward your entrance as his thumb replaces his finger on your clit. He starts rubbing in earnest, as your knees buckle. Richard chuckles to himself and continues his movements. He continues to kiss you, tongues dominating for control. You moan louder as Richard inserts one finger. “So wet, darling. Does this make you shiver?” he says as he puts another finger inside you sopping passage and pushes harder on your clit. Your eyes roll back in your head as you struggle to get a breath. “Ri, Ri, Richard”, you stutter as he start a steady pace with his fingers. In and out, in and out, and you are starting to get close. You can feel the pressure in the base of you stomach as Richard picks up the pace one more time. The fingers that aren’t inside you are running along your freshly smooth lips and it causes you to violently shiver. Richard sees this and stops for a moment. “Are you OK, is this too much” he asks with concern. You would tell me if I ever did anything too much, wouldn’t you?”.

“First of all, you know I would always tell you if I wasn’t comfortable with something. Second of all, if you don’t finish what you started, I am going to combust”. Richard hits you with a megawatt smile, realizing what you said. “Only I can make you do this” he says as he doubles his efforts. His fingers are pumping into you at an increased rate, his thumb is rolling and tapping your clit with no rhythm to follow and now he grabs hold of one of your nipples and sucks. Richard knows what sucking on one of those little nubs will do to you, so he rolls it round his tongue, then shifts to the other one. Making sure it isn’t neglected. All the while you are getting closer to orgasm, and soon you can’t make any words. You are moaning and trying to say Richard’s name as you tighten your hold around his neck. Richard feels the shift in your posture, and whispers one last time “Cum for me darling. Let me feel you”.

“I..I..I’m cum...” is all you can get out before the first waves of your orgasm hit you. It has been over 3 months since Richard has had his hands on your and this time it feels different. You start to feel liquid seep from you, as Richard continues to plunge into your pussy. “That’s it, yes, cum for me”, Richard encourages as you feel a second wave hit you. This one causes your ears to ring and your eyesight to fade. Your knees finally give out, as Richard catches you with his spare arm. The only thing holding you up at the moment are Richard’s fingers deep in your pussy, and his arm around your waist. He holds you to him, watching you twitch and shake as you come down from your high.

Once you return from you outer body experience, Richard smiles lovingly at you and tenderly kisses your nose. “What happened, something was different that time”, you ask him as you slowly release you hands from around his neck. “You squirted darling. I am guessing you have never done that before?” You look at him embarrassed and shake your head. “Darling, don’t be embarrassed. That was the most sexy thing I have ever seen. It means I am doing my job right if I can make you do that. It is the most intense orgasm a woman can have”, Richard states as he pushes you back under the water spray. After everything that has just happened, you forgot you were actually supposed to be having a shower. “I wonder if it’s because I’m bare now” you wonder out loud. Richard looks at you, kneeling in front of the discussed subject, and lightly washes you. He can see how sensitive you still are, so is gentle with his movements. “It could be, I would need to run multiple experiments to know for certain”. You smack Richard slightly on the shoulder as he stands again, shutting off the shower.

 

It’s only now that you can see how hard he is. The boxers that didn’t get removed before you got in the shower are plastered to his body, with his cock clearly defined. Your mouth waters as you look at the specimen of a man that is standing in front of you. You lean into him, and start to run your hands down his chest again. He knows that you are insinuating, and he stops your hands and looks you in the eye. “You know I don’t expect you to do that, don’t you?” He says with that Scottish accent that makes your heart skip a beat. “It is never about that. It’s not a tit for tat situation. I love making you feel good and there is nothing better in this world than hearing you moan my name as you clamp around my fingers”. You turn red at his words, but find your voice. “I know that Richard, and that is one of the things I love about you. You have never pressured me into anything I didn’t want to do, but trust me darling, I haven’t seen you in 3 months, and I definitely need this”, you say as you reach out and feel him through his boxers. He moans deeply as you rest your hands on the top of his boxers. Now it’s your time to smirk as you see Richard catch his breath. Your fingers trace across the top of his hips, slowly pulling his boxers down. You hate to admit it, but you turn into a schoolgirl when you haven’t seen Richard in a while. You are fascinated by his cock and how it behaves. It usually has a mind of its own. Now is no exception, as it twitches of its own accord. You pull his boxers down and Richard sighs with the release of pressure confining his member. His cock springs forward, smacking his stomach and coming to rest perpendicular from his thighs. Your mouth actually waters as you watch his cock throb and grow ever larger. He is thick and long enough to fit you perfectly. His head is a deep purple, showing just how aroused he has been. There is a drop of precum that you can’t wait to taste. You look at him one more time through your lashes as you reach out, grab his base and gently lick the precum from the tip of his cock. He moans loudly and drops his head back. You hadn’t touched him for 3 months, and he missed the feel of your hands and mouth. It was never the same with his own hand. You run your tongue down the length of him, feeling his vein on the underside. You see him shiver and you know you are on the right track.

“It’s been a while, you know”, Richard states as you take another swipe at his tip. His accent becomes thicker the more he aroused he becomes. It has always turned you on. “I don’t know if I am going to last very long”. You take that as a challenge, and move his head into your waiting mouth. With covered teeth and a flat tongue, you feed him in. Richard can’t believe what is happening. Your mouth is so hot and feels great around his throbbing cock. He has waited so long. His breath stuttered and you know he is close. You double your efforts and take the length of him in your mouth. He hits the back of your throat, but you don’t mind. You have always been able to take him all the way in. Something he had never experienced before. You bob quicker, while reaching under your chin to take hold of his balls. They are hot and heavy in your hand, indicating that Richard hadn’t taken care of himself for a while. You roll them gently around you fingers, and watch as his knees buckle slightly. Taking his cock out of your mouth, you stop and ask, “You haven’t taken care of yourself? How have you been managing?”. He looks down at you lovingly, putting his hand through your hair and replies “It’s just not the same without you. There is no comparison to your hand and your mouth on me. I knew we were coming away, so I held off. It’s been a hell of a week. Ask Taron and Dex, I have been a sexually frustrated mess!”

You give him a sympathetic smile and agree that you feel the same way. With the knowledge of how close he is, you get back to the job at hand. With Richard’s hand in your hair, gently pushing you back on his cock, he sets the tempo. You get back into your rhythm, and soon you have him moaning again. Taking his balls again, you can feel them fill, then start to pull up. You know his release is immanent, so you go at him full force. He stutters you name and tries to pull you off his thickening cock. He does it every time. He thinks that you don’t like him cumming in your mouth, but it makes you feel so powerful knowing that you do that to him. “Oh God, oh God that’s good”, comes the thickest accented words so far. With one last tug of his balls and dip of your head, he stills and starts to shot his load down your throat. Rope after rope hits your mouth as you swallow around him. The contraction causes him to howl as the sensitive tip is incased with warmth. When he has finished twitching, you release him from your mouth, and give him a gentle kiss on his tip. He slumps down beside you as his legs finally give way. You stare at his face, flush from arousal and his release, and wait for him to come back to himself. Once his eyes find you again, you see the best thing ever. A smile that he reserves for you only. The smile that makes your insides twist, your heart contract and your cheeks to flush. “Darling, I don’t have any words. I love you so much. You know I never expect that from you, but I have to say, you are very good at it”. He chuckles as he pulls you closer to him.

 

At this point, you are lying on the grass, alongside the shower. Richard stands, in all his naked glory and wanders into the villa. He emerges, cock swinging from side to side against his thighs (making that schoolgirl come out again), with a large blanket to lie on. Richard knows that you have delicate skin and have a habit of getting a rash from certain grass. You stand and watch the muscles of Richards back ripple and move while he places the blanket where he wants it. Once happy with the result, he stands and reaches for your hand. Bringing you down to the middle of the blanket, you bask in the warm afternoon sun. There isn’t direct sun (that could cause some interesting sunburnt areas) but there is enough heat from the afternoon air to keep you warm. Lying side by side, your hands roam across each other. Gentle caresses and touches from loving partners that haven’t seen each other for months. You are both comfortable in the silence that you have created. A little bubble of love that blocks out the rest of the world. You roll over slightly and lie on your back. Letting the warmth spread across your body. You feel Richard shift beside you. You raise to your elbows to see what he is doing. You watch him staring at your bare pussy. Again. You start to feel worried again, and you subconsciously start to shift your legs away. Richard stops you and gently puts his hand on your hip. “Don’t do that love. I am just having a closer look. I have never seen your little pussy like this and I am intrigued. It looks so delicate without any coverage”.

“Are you sure you like it? I didn’t know if I should do the whole thing, but they talked me into it”.

“Well, I’m glad they did”, Richard murmured as he pried your legs open to get a better look. “I love that I can see you getting wet. You are, aren’t you love?” he asked as he runs his finger along one of your lips. You shiver again with the sensitivity. “You are sensitive. Why is that?” he asked, more to himself. “It’s because there was hair covered the skin. Now, with no hair, the skin is more sensitive. Even running your finger across it feels fantastic.” Richard smiles and runs his finger along your lips again.

This is it, you think. You muster all your courage, as you are still a little shy when it comes to asking for things sexually. “Richard”, he stops what he is doing and looks you in the eye. “Um, could you, I mean would you” you start to lose your nerve. “It’s only me darling. What would you like, you can tell me.” You suck in a breath and ask as your cheeks turn bright red, “would you touch me, with your face and your tongue. Seeing as I am so sensitive, I think your stubble would do crazy things to me”.

“You mean eat you out? Richard replies, smiling. You nod, not having the courage to use those words. He looks down at your bare pussy, squeezes your hip and proceeds to move down your body. You let out a breath as he rests between your thighs. Looking up at you one last time, you smile and give him a small nod of reassurance. That is all Richard needs to start proceedings. He shifts you so both legs are resting over his shoulders. In this position, there isn’t much you can do. You are pinned by his hands on either one of your hips, with you legs in the air. You can feel his breath as he gets closer to your core. With slow and deliberate moves, Richard swipes his tongue from your entrance all the way to your clit. You arms give way as you fall back to the blanket. The noises you make encourage Richard as he grabs hold of your clit and sucks with earnest. You try and shift your hips to get closer, but Richard holds you still. You will probably have bruises when this is finished, but you don’t care. Richard shifts and starts to rub his nose against your clit while his chin and lips, covered with his stubble, tickle your sensitive flesh. The sensations you are feeling are incredible. He stops after hearing the noises you are making to check if you are OK. There was nothing like the feelings you were having right now, and you told Richard as such.

“God you taste like heaven” Richard commented as he removed his mouth from you. You whined as you lost the connection from his mouth. “Will you let me try something”, Richard asks as you look down at him. “OK”, is the only word that comes to mind. Richard gives you a look, a look that you know well. He is going to do something that is going to blow your mind. He leans back down to your pussy, and runs a finger around your entrance. He slowly inserts one, then two fingers, all the while holding his hand above your mound. He curls his fingers just the right way and pushes down with his other hand, and you start to see stars. He know exactly where that little spongy spot it that sets you off. It’s what he does next that surprises you. He starts to rub his mouth and chin across your clit and pussy lips. The stubble from the travel is rubbing across your sensitive skin and you actually stop breathing. The noise that comes out of your mouth is somewhere between a scream and a moan, and Richard knows he is on the right track. He continues to rub himself around you, fingers pumping and clit being tickled with the alphabet he is performing with his tongue. You get higher and higher in your noises, and Richard knows you are there. With a final push, your toes curl, your thighs clamp around Richard’s head and your back arches off the blanket. He has managed to give you another earth shattering orgasm, with just his fingers and tongue. What did you do to deserve him? Again, it takes you a moment to come back down to earth, but when you do, you look down to get a look at Richard. His nose, mouth and chin are covered in your juices. You should be embarrassed at what he has just done, but it is actually the hottest thing and the look on his face will keep you warm on cold nights when he is away. He stalks up your body and kisses you deeply again. You can taste your essence on his tongue, but that doesn’t stop you.

 

You look into his eyes and see so much love. He brings his body down to rest along yours. Not squashing you at all, and taking all the weight on his arms. You instinctively widen your legs for him to fit inside. It’s at that point that you feel his cock resting on your stomach. He is hard again. You look down between you and back to his face. “This is what you do to me. I can go all day with you making those noises. How are you feeling, did that meet expectations?” Richard has always been very open about sex and checking on you at every stage. You were never comfortable with talking about sex, but Richard has worked with you during your relationship to help you express yourself. You still have your moments, like before, but you have gotten much better. “That was mind-blowing”, you say with a chuckle. “I have never felt anything like that. I think we might need to keep this”, you say, running your hands along his stubbled chin. “Whatever you desire darling”, Richard softly kisses your fingers rubbing across his lips.

 

You gently peck his lips as he settles himself against you. Now his cock is lying right at the top of your mound. You lift your hips slightly and Richard understands what you want. “Are you sure, we can wait a while if you want. Recover”. You both have great stamina, always going multiple rounds. And with the time apart, you may create a new record on this trip. You look at him, smile again and wrap your hand around his cock. You draw it through your pussy lips and to your entrance. “Do you feel how wet I am? I love your fingers and your mouth, but nothing bets your cock filling me and I haven’t had this in 3 months”. Richard drops his head to yours as you push his tip in. “You have no idea how long I have waited for this. Lucky that you tugged one out of me before, otherwise this would have been embarrassing” Richard giggles as he slowly pushes in. There is always the slight burn and stretch when Richard enters you, and today is no exemption. He knows he is on the large size, and with him not being in you for 3 months, he knows he had to take his time. “OK, darling?” he asks as he slowly pushes himself to the hilt. You feel every inch of him. His thick length and the veins that are protruding into your walls. You let out a puff of air, “just hold still for a moment. Let me get used to you again. You are bigger than anyone I’ve had. Even my buzzy friend when you are away isn’t as big”. Richard does an internal high five to himself as he nestles himself within your hips. After a moment, you give him a small nod. He knows what he has to do. With a kiss to your lips, he pulls out again, and with the same tempo, pushes back inside you. The feeling is something you have missed for 3 months and it causes you to roll your eyes back in your head and let out the loudest moan so far. Richard is feeling the same way, nothing bets having your wrapped around him.

“Do you trust me darling” Richard asks, voice thick with arousal and lust. “Of course I do, you know that”. After your confirmation, Richard takes hold of both of your legs and pushes them up over his shoulder. This leaves you wide open with your hips slightly elevated. With the next thrust, Richard pushes in deeper than usual and you scream. He stops to look at you, thinking he has caused you harm. You shake your head and encourage him to continue. He sets a brutal pace, with his cock pounding into you. He is reaching spots that even he hasn’t reached before. The noises you are both making are getting louder, and soon you don’t have control of the volume. Richard shifts slightly, bringing your hips even higher off the round and starts to go faster. He frees one of his hands, and starts to rub your clit. With this being the 3rd round, it is overly sensitive, but he knows how much pressure you can handle. You start to claw at the blanket, trying to find something to round yourself. Over and over he hits the same spot that is causing your vision to cloud and your eyes to roll. Drops of sweat are starting to form on Richard’s forehead, a combination of the heat of the day and the activities being conducted. You clamber to find something to hold on to. Grabbing his forearm you try and control your breathing, but he his pushing it out of you with every thrust. You can feel Richard reaching his peak at the same time as you. He is starting to lose his rhythm and is starting to circle his hips every couple of thrusts.

“CUM”, Richard demands as he feels you start to contract around him. You stop breathing and start shaking as the biggest orgasm you have ever had runs through you. Richard roars as he pushes as far as possible inside you to release. You feel him release inside you, causing you to start contracting again, another mini orgasm hitting you. He collapses on top of you, energy spent with his release. He rolls to the side, bringing you with him, still joined with his cock slowly softening, but not falling out yet. You look at each other, both blissed out.

 

You reach to run your fingers through his sweaty hair, and his eyes start to close. “Come on sweetie, why don’t we have a real shower and get some sleep. This will all be here when we wake”. Richard slowly nods, the hours of travel as well as the last few hours finally catching up with him. “I love you” he says softly, staring at you. “Before we go inside, I have one more surprise for you. It isn’t totally a coincidence that I picked this place. There is some research I need to do on the property”. You look at him closely, waiting for his next sentence. “There was also a reason why I wanted to wear the white jacket for Cannes”. He looks at you, seeing if you are joining the dots. When he sees you haven’t made the connection, he comes out with a sentence he has been waiting to tell you for weeks. “The name is Madden, Richard Madden. I have been selected to play the next Bond darling. Will you be my Bond girl?”

 


	2. Chapter 2 – Pleasant Dreams and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and yourself have a pleasant morning discussing your favourite fantasies and how to bring them to life.

After the excitement of the outdoor activities and finding out Richard was going to be the next Bond, the reality of travelling for over 20 hours hit you hard. You both stayed quiet as you got showered and situated in the bed. It was exactly as you were expecting when you saw it earlier. A bright and breezy bedroom with windows overlooking the enclosed gardens and greenery. And you can’t forget the bed. The most perfect 4 poster bed you had ever seen. There were a thousand pillows piled high, as well as the softest white sheets. It actually looked like heaven. 

You blink slowly at Richard like a little child who has stayed up too late. He can see you are out on your feet, even more than him. He gently steers you to the bed and lets you get nice and comfy. He always lets you pick the side of the bed you want. He knows you won’t sleep well if you are on the wrong side, so he will always hold back and let you get in first, picking the ideal position. Once you have picked the perfect pillow and let out a quiet sigh, Richard knows you are on the way to dreamland. Like on the plane, he pulls you in to be the little spoon. Due to the warm weather, you went without clothes. There was no better feeling that having Richard’s warmth against you. His chest against your back instantly calms you. You always found it comforting. 

“Darling, I love you so much, I can’t wait to spend the next 2 weeks with you on this island. Discovering all it has to offer, as well as everything you have to offer”, Richard says lightly, giving your hip a little squeeze. You hum in reply – at the moment there is no way to keep your eyes open. Richard gives a little chuckle and pulls you closer to him. Twisting you legs and feet together, you get comfortable for the night. You don’t even remember the small kiss Richard delivered to your neck before you are out cold. 

You slowly start to wake, but you feel so relaxed, and something else – horny? What is happening? Did I have a dream about Richard, did he hear me? You wouldn’t put it past yourself the way the two of you behaved yesterday. You try and stretch to wake yourself up further, but you feel stuck. Now you are really confused. You hear a quiet, “Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?” coming from under the covers. It is at that moment that you realize that Richard is actually between your legs. As you start to come to reality more, you can feel that he has one of your legs open wide and bent to the left, with the other resting under his chest. There are small kisses being placed on your thighs, and gentle swipes onto your pussy lips. You get your elbows under your shoulders and hoist yourself up. At the movement, Richard pops his head up from under the sheet.   
“I have always wanted to wake you up like this”, he states with a slight smirk. The sleep still present in his voice, his hair a curly mess on the top of his head. “Well I won’t complain if you wake me up like that”, you smirk back down at him. Richard gives you a look that would make you self combust if you didn’t know what he was about to do. You give a little whimper as he vanishes under the sheets again. “Just remember to breath my love” you hear as you immediately feel the best sensation take over you. Richard has dived straight to your pussy and has taken most of your lips into his mouth. He is starting to suck hard and with the sensitivity still present, your toes start to curl and your eyes roll back in your head. “Fuck, Richard” you moan loudly. Richard feels you fall back to the bed, elbows giving out, and knows he has you exactly where he wants you. “Richard, please, don’t stop”, he hears coming from above. To let you know he heard you, he gently squeezes your hips and moves onto phase 2. 

Richard now takes your little clit and starts flicking his tongue over and over. The noise that comes out of your mouth startles even yourself. At this stage you are so glad that you have the place to yourselves. They might have called the police with all the noises and screams that were coming from your villa.   
Richard hums to himself as he starts to run a finger along your entrance, while continuing his assault on your clit. He knows you won’t last much longer, but he wants to try something new. One finger, two then three has you howling with pleasure. Richard goes for it and adds one more finger. Your hips shift straight off the bed and your back arches in a way that shouldn’t be natural.   
“I can’t, please, I can’t” you murmur over and over as Richard pounds his fingers into your pussy at a punishing rate. His other hand is holding your lower stomach to the bed, making him graze your g-spot even harder. His 4 fingers are still smaller than having his perfect cock in you, but it is as close as you have ever got. 

With a twist of his wrist and a final deep suck on your clit, you go completely stiff. Richard knows he has taken you over the edge as he hears the best noise coming to his ears. A noise somewhere between a scream and a cry hits his ears at the same time that his fingers are almost crushed in your hot pussy, clenching hard as your orgasm ripples through your body. You start shaking as the aftershocks hit you over and over. Finally you take a breathe because you actually stopped breathing that time. Jesus he knows how to work wonders on you. He knows that you are still sensitive, so he gently removes his fingers, sucking each one of them as he works up your body. 

“Have I broken you darling?” you hear with that beautiful accent. “I know we haven’t done that before, but I just couldn’t help myself. You were lying there, so open and ripe and I just couldn’t stop”. There is silence, and for a moment Richard is worried. Slowly you open your eyes and focus on his, smiling up at him. “That was something that I have never felt before. What did you do to me? I swear I actually saw stars that time.” Richard pulls himself up to the headboard of the bed, and brings you up to curl into his chest, feeling internally proud of himself. “Well, for the first time, you took 4 of my fingers. It was something I have always dreamed of doing, well there were two things actually”, Richard confesses. 

As soon as you hear him talking like that, you hide your face in his neck, turning bring red and as hot as the sun. “Come now darling, let me see your beautiful face. It is nothing to be embarrassed about”, Richard’s accent calming your fears. His voice has always been able to do that. Calm you when you are on the edge of chaos. You finally pull your face from his neck and look up at him with curious eyes. “2 things?”, you squeak.  
“Yes”, Richard starts, gently running his hand from your neck down your back. “I have always wanted you to wake up to me eating you out, so check on that one”. You blush bright red and hide your face in his neck yet again. You can’t help it. It just wasn’t something you were used to talking about. “Daring, don’t be embarrassed. Like yesterday, you know I will always protect you. I hope you know you can always trust me”. 

“I know I can, I’m just not as good at expressing myself as you”, you mumble. “Sex”, you whisper like it’s a dirty word, “it was just never discussed in my household. It was something that was done behind closed doors. You know that I was what you would call a late bloomer, so I never had talks with girlfriends or anything like that. I would always shy away from the conversation. I wish I could just grow some balls and talk about it all, but I just can’t do it. I know it’s not normal. I’m a grown woman for god’s sake. Look what you just did to me!” Richard can see you are starting to get very self conscious and angry at yourself about the subject, but he doesn’t want to stop the conversation with you. He wants to push you, but in a sensitive and caring way“.

“I have an idea, why don’t we create a list. Things that we have always secretly wanted to do, but never discussed”. Richard is beaming at his idea, but you just look at him like a deer in the headlights. “Wh, wh, what?” you stutter. “I know this is something that you find very hard to talk about, but what if we made a list together to all the things we want to try. We might be able to knock some of them off while we are here”. You look at Richard, and you can see he isn’t joking, but he is also trying to be as gentle with you as possible. Richard leans over and grabs the little notepad and pen that is always next to the bed in hotels. 

“OK, well I have knocked two off, so there are two less for me”.   
“You have a list?” you ask, turning to Richard. “Oh yes darling. I need to have something to keep me occupied when I am away from you for months on end. You would blush for a week with some of the things I want to do to you”, Richard states matter of factly. “How do you think I got these biceps? It definitely wasn’t from lifting weights, well not my right arm anyway”. Richard chuckles as you realize what he said. You do a double take at him and he is laughing at your expression. Bright blue eyes dancing as he flexes his arms in a bodybuilder pose. You still for a moment and take a deep breath. “OK – lets do this before I change my mind”. Richard gives you a megawatt smile and settles into the bed again, pulling you back into his side. He stares down at you, waiting to start. “Are you able to go first”, you whisper, being as red as you have been during this entire conversation. “Sure I can sweetheart. What if we make a combined list instead of two individual ones?” Richard urges, trying to think of a way to calm you slightly. You nod your head enthusiastically. 

“One – sex on the beach” Richard starts, scribbling onto the notepad. You look up at him as he writes down the first point. “Really? Won’t we get sand in places it shouldn’t be?” Richard lets out a genuine laugh, and you shake as you are resting on his chest. “I’m sure we can get creative with that one”.   
“Two – helping you play with Mr Buzzy.” At this one you get up off his chest and look at him. “Really? You actually want to do that, with me?”   
“Daring, you would turn 10 shades of red if you knew everything I wanted to do to you” Richard states, turning a little red himself. “Your turn, tell me one thing you would like us to do, or even something you want to do to me. You did so well yesterday asking for what you wanted, just continue on from there”. You go bright red. You can do this, you think in your head. There have always been things you have wanted to do to Richard, god, you were only human. “OK – Three, sex on the kitchen bench”, you get the words out better than you expected. “Good darling, I like that one. We might be able to knock that one off while we are here. And another.” 

You pause, “Four – I would like to make you cum, just with my hand”. Richard puts the pen and paper down by the side of the bed and turns to look at you. “Darling, can you give me a bit more information on that one?” You start to get a panicked look on your face as you edge away from Richard. “Please don’t close off from me. I just want to know what you meant. You have made me cum before, just yesterday even, how would this one be different?” With doe eyes, you look at Richard. He is sitting very still, treating you like a wild animal that may run at any moment. Gently reaching out for you to soothe you with his touch. 

“Well, what I meant was, what I was trying to say” you fumble over your words. Richard takes your hand and places it on his chest, above his heart. You can feel his steady heartbeat and it instantly calms you. “What I meant was,” you start again, “was to make you cum with just my hand, no mouth. I want to see what I can do with my hands and see how long I can make you hold out. Running my fingers over your head, playing with your balls”. You stop talking as you realize you were starting to divulge your inner fantasy. Richard gets your attention by pulling your hand up to his lips. He gives it a gentle kiss, and then proceeds to run your hand, covered with his, down his chest, and further to his stomach. “Well I think we could definitely cross that off the list right now if you feel up to it”, Richard says with a voice so low you shiver. “Really, you would let me do that? I don’t know how good I’ll be” you say, starting to talk yourself down. “Darling, look at me please”. You hesitate for a moment, but look to find Richard staring at you, his eyes so dark with lust you gasp for breath. “There is nothing that you can do wrong. Just do what feels natural and trust me, you will hear when you do something I like. 

You have touched me before, use that as a benchmark”. It is only now that you really start to look at Richard. He has bed hair from the overnight sleep, as well as his activities under the sheets before. What you didn’t notice was his cock straining at full attention, lying against his lower abdomen. There was a small drop of precum sitting at his slit. He must has been hard from when he ate you out, and all this talk of fantasies has made him excited again. You look up at him one more time and he nods his head. He makes himself comfortable on the bed, shifting slightly to lean against the pillows and headboard. He stretches and moves both legs wide apart so you have a nice spot between his legs. His balls are sitting heavy and resting on the sheet, his cock the opposite way, resting on his stomach.   
Slowly moving down his body, you nestle between his legs. One last look is all you need as you see how excited he is for this. “Let’s make this fantasy become a reality”, he croons with his accent, thick with desire. You stretch you hand out to wrap around his cock. His hips jump slightly at the first contact and you hear a hum come from deep in his chest. “Have me any way you wish” Richard slurs, putting his hands behind his head, as you start to run your hand from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. 

You trace you finger through the precum across his slit, bringing your finger to your mouth. He sucks in a breath, but urges you to continue. You love looking at Richard’s cock. He has a perfect head with just the right amount of width, and the veins on the underside. God, feeling them inside you hitting every spot makes you start to drip. He is wider than you can take and your fingers don’t reach around him, but you start twisting your wrist as you go, to give the feeling you are covering all of his cock at the same time. You push hard into the base, giving him the sensation that he is bottoming out in you, and feel his skin stretch as it comes down in your hand. He is always neatly trimmed, and his hair always feels soft to touch. “I wonder how”, you muse, getting distracted. You drag your hand all the way back to the tip and notice it is starting to turn a shade of purple. He must have been more excited than you thought. You then do something you have always wanted to do. You hold his cock and spit directly onto his head. Richard is watching this whole time and at the sight of this, moans loudly and drops his head back to the headboard, “Fuck, that feels so good”. 

With the added lubrication, you are able to slide down Richard’s cock at a faster pace. More precum is pooling in his slit, so you run you finger across to collect it. At that, Richard makes the most beautiful sound you have ever heard. “Darling, just like you, I am a bit sensitive in that region”. This gives you a thought, how much could you tease him? You start a punishing pace, pulling, pushing and twisting over and over. Richard’s hips are starting to rise in rhythm with your hand, instinct in him to push into something. You reach down and start to roll his balls between the fingers of your other hand. This creates another noise out of him. You want him to keep making these noises. There was something you read about in Cosmo, something that should make Richard see stars, just like you did. You run a finger past his balls and feel the soft flesh. You take your knuckle and press into that soft spot. Richard howls and almost doubles over. “God, whatever you are doing, don’t stop”, he pants as you push it again. He has sweat dripping off his forehead, as well as pooling on his chest. You are so proud of yourself. Look at what you are doing to him. He can’t be faking these noises. Next you go for his head again. He said it was sensitive, but just how much. You hold his cock in one hand, and start to rub your other hand directly over the head, in little circles. All the breath is knocked out of Richard as he feels a sensation that he has never had before. There are almost tears in his eyes as he asks you to be gentle. He feels like he is about to cum, but he just can’t get over the line. You see how sensitive he is, and lay off the head for a while. 

You let go of him completely, and the whine that comes out of his mouth is a little funny. His cock is actually bobbing in front of you, his hips rutting against air, trying to find friction, trying to find something to slam into. You have mercy on him and grab hold of his cock again. There is that noise; he can’t even get words out this time. You start the same process again - twisting, pulling, knuckles to the prostate, balls being gently pulled and rolled. Again, as you start to rub his head, he lets out a louder wail. You stop again, as this one actually startles you. You look up to see tears in Richard’s eyes. “Darling, please, I can’t take anymore. Please let me cum. I haven’t seen you in months and I actually think I might explode if you don’t finish me off”. You look into his eyes, look down at his cock, rutting against the air again, and confirm to him. “This time sweetheart, I want you to cum so hard you hit the ceiling”. He looks at you with black eyes, amazed that something like that has come out of your month, and rolls his eyes back in his head as you double you speed. 

Kneading his balls, pulling them gently from his body, as well as fisting his cock and only touching the tip every now and again. There is a noise that is coming from Richard that is getting louder and louder. His hips are now rising off the bed with every down stroke, his eyes screwed shut. You see him start to tense, from his legs, through his stomach and finally his arms as he lets out a scream of your name. You know what is about to happen. This is Richard at a moment that only you get to see. His balls draw up his body and his cock grows slightly under your hand. You run your thumb up the vein from his base one more time before swiping the slit. That was it. At that moment Richard’s cum erupts out of him in ropes. Coating your hand as well as landing on his stomach, chest and thighs. Over and over he cums, almost doubling over from the feeling. 

“FUCK”, Richard cries over and over, all the time you were working his cock to milk every drop. You touched his head once by accident, and he had a second mini orgasm. It was involuntary and you were both shocked. One last drizzle of cum spilled from his pulsing slit and you sat back and waited. Once he stopped squirming and started to breath normally, you placed his softening cock on his thigh and made your way up to his body, crawling up and hovering over his face. “Did I break you” you mirrored back to him, taking his words from before. When he didn’t make a noise, you start to get worried. “Richard, please talk to me. If it wasn’t good, or I did something wrong, please tell me”. You sit back on your knees and start twisting your hands together, thinking that you went too far and you should have never suggested doing this in the first place. 

Richard just lay there. After another pause, he opened his eyes and turned his head to you, groggy and slow. Covered in sweat and cum, he just looked at you and with a croaky voice and said “Where the hell did you learn that? Darling, that was the best hand job I have ever had”. You look at him again, trying to work out if he is just being nice to you, but the glassy look in his eyes and the way that he can’t actually move yet makes you think you might have done it right. “Well I read the prostate thing in Cosmo, but touching the tip while it is really sensitive was something I saw while watching porn”. It comes out before you realize and this has Richard’s attention. “What was that? When are you watching porn?”   
“Well I have to do something to help me while you are away. As you can see, it is really just for inspiration, as I don’t really know what to do in most of these situations”. Richard just stares at you again. How on earth did he get this girl? Really. “Right, well I want to amend one of my items on the list – helping you play with Mr Buzzy while watching porn”. Satisfied with himself, he amends the list. “Right, well we can cross off number 4, what else do we have?”  
In no order, they came up with the following list:  
1\. Sex on the beach  
2\. Helping with Mr Buzzy while watching porn  
3\. Sex in the kitchen  
4\. Richard tied to the bed  
5\. Doggy style  
6\. Orgasm by dirty talk  
7\. Overstimulation  
8\. You taking charge in the bedroom (you were worried about this one)  
9\. Sex in a public place (Richard let you know that there is a sliding scale for this one and you wouldn’t be banging in the middle of the airport or something)  
10\. A night to remember (with the help of a little blue pill for Richard and you not being able to walk the next day)

You look at the list you have both created, feeling embarrassed as well as horny at the same time. You definitely think you can cross some of these off the list while you are here. Richard seems so proud of himself with this list. “Look at what we have achieved this morning”, he says as he looks lovingly into your eyes. “I am so proud that you were able to create this list with me. I want to you know that you don’t have to hide any of your feelings from me. We are both adults, and I will always listen to you if you want to tell me something. Anything – and I don’t just mean sex. If you aren’t feeling great and you just want a cuddle, please tell me. I will do anything for you my love, and I know you would do the same. I am so in love with you, there are times I can’t breath”. He finishes his speech and takes your head in his hands. He kisses your eyelids, then nose, and finally places a gentle peck on your lips. The love you feel for this man at this exact moment makes you feel as light as a feather. He always knows what to say. 

After the morning’s activities, you both have a shower, separately; Richard couldn’t handle anymore at the moment and see you wet and soapy wasn’t a good idea. Once out of the shower, you walk into the bedroom to get dressed. Richard looks up from where he is pulling on a pair of short and proceeds to frown at you. “What is it?” you ask, that self doubt creeping in again. You look down at yourself but can’t see anything. “I’m so sorry darling. I should have been more careful”. 

Now you are starting to worry, what is Richard talking about. With a tilt of the head, you look at Richard as he comes towards you and turns you to the full length mirror. It is only there that you can see the bruises that have formed on your hips. The same 10 indentations as his fingers. You also see a bite across your breast as well as one on the inside of your thigh. You look into the mirror and at Richard’s reflection, with a sad expression on his face.   
“I loved everything that came from these marks Richard, please don’t apologise for making them. They don’t hurt, I didn’t even know they were there. They will be memories of what we did for the next few days”. You smile at him as he rests his hands on the bruises on your hips.   
“If you can think of them in that way, I will try too”.   
“Thank god we are here by ourselves, cause I don’t think any bikini I have is really going to cover them. With the selection that I have, I will be lucky to cover the bite on my tit”. Richard looks at you, the location and size of the mark and states, “I think I need a fashion parade of these bikinis, don’t you?”   
Fashion parade yes, but first breakfast. 

Richard leaves you to get dressed as he starts to get breakfast ready. You pull on one of his t-shirts, loving the smell that he leaves on all his clothes. You inhale his scent as you pull the shirt over you head. That is all you need at the moment, you aren’t going to the beach yet. His shirt just reaches the top of your thighs, if you stretched above you head, he would get a very nice view of you not covered ass. 

Walking out to the bedroom and into the kitchen, you take a moment to really look at the villa. Everything is white, wooden and green. It really is heaven. There are huge glass windows around the entire villa, making the gardens feel like they are inside. There is a beautiful sea breeze that you can feel coming through the open door, and as it is so quiet, you can hear the waves crashing on the beach. You can’t wait to get down to the water. 

You make your way into the kitchen and stop. Richard is humming to himself, cooking a good old fashioned fry-up. Bacon and eggs going on the stove, toast almost ready and coffee being brewed. What did you do to deserve him? You think this multiple times a day. Shaking your head slightly at your thoughts, you quietly sneak up to Richard at the stove and wrap your arms around his bare chest. “You should be careful, we wouldn’t want you burning yourself, would we”, you say as the bacon splatters at the same time. A little noise escapes him as he jumps at the popping fat. “This is why I can never do cooking topless – too many jiggly bits that can get too close to the heat”, you chuckle to yourself as you let Richard go and start to make 2 cups of coffee. Richard quickly turns his head, having an internal discussion with himself about your comments, but leaves it for the moment. 

Sitting down opposite each other, you sip your coffee and finish your breakfast. “Brilliantly done my love, if you’re not careful, I might get you to make breakfast more often”. Richard leans across the table and kisses you deeply. “It would be my pleasure to make you breakfast every day for the rest of my life”, he says seriously. Looking you in the eye and conveying all the love he feels for you. One day, he thinks to himself. 

Seeing as Richard cooked, you grab the plates and take them to the sink. Even though there is staff at the resort, you can’t leave dishes in the sink. It is just something that will nag at you all day until they are done. You start to grab the pans that Richard used for breakfast and run them under the water when you feel Richard running his hands around your waist. Slowly they get lower down the shirt you are wearing. “God I love my clothes on you. I swear they look better on you than me”.   
“It’s a t-shirt, Richard, nothing special”.   
“I know that, but just knowing that you are wearing something that I was wearing does something to me. Probably a property thing. Knowing you are mine”. Richard doesn’t mean his comment in any bad way, it is more of a caveman thing to him. Seeing that you are his and only his. You pull your hands from the sink and lean back into his chest. He nips at your neck as his hands slide up the underside of the shirt up your thighs. All of a sudden Richard stops his movements. “Darling, are you actually wearing anything under that shirt?” Richard asking, not feeling any panties in his way. To answer his question you raise your hands above your head, brining the shirt with you to reveal your bare bottom. Richard groans as he realized that you aren’t wearing anything under the t-shirt.

“Naughty girl,” Richard says as he kneads your backside, “what should we do about this?” You slide you hand around his, the one holding your hip, and slowly drag it back to your front, back to your thigh. You take hold and bring it up to your heat. You are starting to drip down your thigh and Richard can fill his fingers running through your juices. With the moments of a ninja, Richard grabs you around the hips with one arm and raises you onto the marble counter of the kitchen. You squeak as your bare ass and thighs hit the freezing marble, but it only takes a moment to warm under you. Richard is looking dead into your eyes, level with you sitting on the benchtop. He steps between your knees, pushing your legs open and allowing him the room he needs to stand between you. “How about we cross another item off the list” Richard states, running his hands up your thighs. He would never do anything to push you, so he waits for you to respond. Waits for you to say yes or no. 

“Well you know I am ready for it, but are you up for it old man. You put on a bit of a show before”. You are getting a bit more daring with your language. Richard loves it. You are growing more relaxed around him and he can’t wait to hear what thoughts are hiding in that head of yours. “Don’t worry about this old man, he will still go round after round with you. You are my own personal Viagra. Who needs pills when I only have to look at you”. You grow proud at his words. It feels good knowing you can make him feel that way. To prove his point, he grabs your hand and holds you to his crotch. His cock is starting to grow hard again. “Geez you have some stamina, don’t you”, you smile at him as you palm his pants. “You have no idea. I am only getting started with you. Like I have been saying, I have been away from your for months, you better get ready to be taken all day, every day”.   
“I will never complain about that. Take me any way you like. You have to remember that I have been away from you as well”. With that Richard rips the shirt off you and dives straight to your breasts. He knows how sensitive they are, and loves to play with them. His mouth is on one, pulling, tugging and nipping at your nipple while his hand is palming the other. Pinching and rolling your other nipple with his fingers. You keen at his touch and run your fingers through his hair, holding him in place as you push your chest further into his mouth. You have always found it fascinating that Richard touching your breasts makes your pussy wet. It was something that amazed you. Richard knew this as well, as he swapped sides with his mouth, but also included his other hand in the mix. He ran his fingers over your smooth lips again (god he loved how soft and sensitive they were) and collected the wetness sitting there. 

Using your own juices, he started to rub your clit, small circles that he knew would make you moan. At the exact moment he touches you, that moan, right on cue. He looks at you again, eyes dark with lust and checks flushed. He removes his finger from your pussy and you look down to see why. It’s then that you realize he needs his hands to undo his pants. You suck in a breath as you realize that he wasn’t wearing any underwear either. His cock standing proud, waiting to be reunited with you. “God I could never get sick of that sight”, you say as Richard slowly pumps himself, wetting his cock with the juices left on his fingers. “The feeling is mutual my love”, Richard’s accent coming out thick. 

“You ready for your fantasy to come true, any requests on how this will go?” Richard asks as he pulls you to the edge of the counter so you are just resting on it. “Don’t hold back, I won’t break” you say. You want to convey that you want it a little rougher than normal, but you can’t say those words yet. “You sure? Tell me if it gets too much” Richard says seriously to you, looking you directly in the eyes. “I will, but I trust you Richard, with my life and other body parts”, you chuckle. That chuckle changes to a harsh intake as Richard lines himself up with you and thrusts into you in one go. He pushes hard into you, with his pelvic bone pushing into your clit. It was feeling that you hadn’t felt before. “OK?” Richard stutters, using all his willpower to hold still until he sees that you are OK. “So good, so full”, you moan as Richard takes that as a sign to continue. He pulls most of the way out, leaving just his head inside. He takes hold of both of your hips, holding you to the edge of the counter as he stares at you. You stare back as he pushed back in hard. He sees you fighting to keep your eyes open and he knows that you are enjoying yourself. At that, Richard starts to relax a little and really starts to take you. 

He fights to find your lips as he snaps his hips, back and forth, pushing so deep inside you, you think he might get stuck. He fights for dominance as your tongues dual, teeth clicking and lips rubbing. Richard pulls away when air becomes an issue and just rests his forehead to yours. This also gives him an opportunity to look down and watch as his cock vanishes inside you. “How do you feel this good. Jesus I am glad I found you”, you moan as Richard snaps his hips in a particular way. He manages to hit your g-spot as well as you clit without using his hands. You wrap your legs around his back, digging your heels into his bum as you feel it flex into you. Your breath is getting shorter as his thrusts are getting harder. His hands don’t move from your hips, but his head move to take hold of one of your breasts again. This caused you to scream in pleasure as the feelings in your nipples are directly connected to your clit. The touch of one spurs on the other as Richard pounds into you. His breath is getting short as he starts to moan and call your name. 

This side of him, seeing him like this, turns you on even more. Your pussy floods with juice and Richard feels it, making his cock slide into you even smoother. Richard can see you are almost there, breathing heavily and dripping onto the floor of the kitchen. He takes one of his hands off your hips and at the same time says to you, “Here we go, ready?” You look a little confused as to what Richard is talking about, until you feel a finger on your needy clit and it doesn’t stop. He rubs it with an intensity that he hasn’t touched you with before. This is where the laser comes in handy. Your lips are so smooth that his fingers glide over you, taking you higher and higher. At the same time, Richard increases the urgency of his thrusts. Pounding into you, but also pushing so deep he is almost pushing you back on the counter. 

You can feel yourself unraveling as the pressure of everything Richard is doing to you becomes too much. You start to shake your head and whimper, “no, no more”. You try and grab Richard’s hand, but he sees you reaching for him and stops the assault on your clit. He takes your lips again as he slams into you one more time. All the wind is knocked out of you as you start to unravel – it hits you with such force that you can’t actually make a noise. “Cu” is the only thing you can get out as your eyes roll back and your heels push Richard deeper. Richard, at the same time feels the orgasm roll over you. Clenching hard against his cock it all it takes for him to release inside you. He ruts and pushes in as far as he can go, making sure you take everything he has. This causes his pubic hair to rub against your clit and sets you off on an immediate second orgasm. You didn’t know what was happening as you hadn’t even finished your first one. 

Richard holds you to him as he slowly kisses you, bringing you back down with gentle caresses. He is still inside you and he can feel you clench every now and again, hit with smaller orgasms. “Fuck me, that was something else”. You mutter as you wipe the sweat off your forehead. “You are at the perfect height for me to really hit your special spots”, Richard speaks quietly, not wanting to break the little bubble you are in. “Are you OK? You were cumming for a while. I could feel you pulsing around me. I think you might have had two actually”.   
“Your pubes touched my clit and set me off again” you laugh, running your finger over the offending patch of hair. Wet and glistening with your juices. “I think you need to speak like that more often. I love to hear you talk dirty”, Richard hums as he enjoys the feeling of your fingers close to his cock. There is no way he can do anything else for a while, not after what you did to him this morning as well as what just happened. He slowly pulls his softening cock from your passage, watching as your combined juices pool on his cock as well as a small puddle on the floor. Before you can even think about anything, Richard has a cloth and is cleaning both the floor and you. You watch as he lovingly tends to you, trying not to cause you too much added pressure to your already sensitive clit and lips. You feel like your heart is going to explode, watching Richard being so sweet and caring. You start to think you could do this for the rest of your life. You get his attention and draw him in for a heated kiss. Sweet, but heated to convey all the passion you are feeling at that moment. 

“We are going to have to come up with more items for this list if we keep going the way we are”, Richard says as he picks you up bridle style and wanders back into the bathroom. He sits you down on the toilet seat as he shuffles to get the shower going. You both need to clean off. Again. “Was that what you were expecting from your fantasy? Did it meet your expectations?” Richard asks, taking your hand and leading you into the shower.   
“It was”, you say as you lean under the shower spray. “You were hitting spots that made everything feel so good. How do you know what to do?”  
“I just listen to your body love. It tells me exactly what you want and how much you need. I don’t really have to do much”.  
“Well it was perfect. Just so you know, you can be a bit rough with me”, you say, closing your eyes under the water so you don’t have to look at Richard. “I know that I don’t know that much and I’m not that experienced, but I won’t break. I kind of like you being a bit alpha with me”.   
“I will keep that in mind, darling. I am so proud of you for expressing yourself. I love to hear what you are thinking, and I will always be open to hearing what your needs are”. Richard steps under the spray himself and washes himself clean. 

After you are both out and drying yourselves in big fluffy towels, Richard asks the question that he has been thinking of since earlier this morning. “Darling, why did you want to have sex on the kitchen bench? I’m not complaining, but I was just interested”.   
You go a shade of red that wasn’t even possible. “Um, I kind of liked the idea of knowing we had done something somewhere we shouldn’t have. Like I said, in my family sex was always behind closed doors. I think this was more of a middle finger to that”. You are happy with your answer and look back at Richard. “Daring, I will be more than happy to help you stick you middle finger up to your family on any surface in this place”. You just shake your head at that and throw your wet towel at him. He gives you one of his megawatt smiles again and you break out in laughter. All of a sudden you stop, worry coming over your face. “Richard, we need to clean the counter. We can’t have anyone coming in here with it like that. There are things”, you say uncomfortably, “all over it”.   
“Don’t worry, you get dressed for a day at the beach, and I will clean up our little escapade in the kitchen”. You look at him for a moment, and realize that he isn’t making fun of you and he is actually going to go and clean up. You pull him into a hug and kiss his cheek. “Thank you, I really don’t think I could have left the villa knowing what we did”. 

“Bikini, now. I will go clean up”. Richard leaves, taking his board shorts with him as he heads into the kitchen to clean up. You look at your case; you bought some new suits to come away with you. Richard hadn’t seen them. You know which one you are going to wear today. You felt so self conscious buying it that you weren’t sure if you could even put it on. Taking a deep breath, you put on the bikini, if that is what you could even call it. It was a vibrant white, which would make you look a little tanner than you were for the moment. The top was a typical string bikini, except for the coverage. There really wasn’t anything left to the imagination. 2 little petals covered your nipples and not much else. It showed a little underboob, but not too much. If you though the top was bad, the bottoms were even worse. Again, it was a string with ties on both sides, but the coverage on this severely lacking. It was so low at the front it just covered your mound, with the material just covering your pussy lips, with it morphing into a g-string at the back. There was nowhere to hide in this. You knew that you had the body to pull it off, but taking the first step outside of the villa was going to be the hardest part.   
Gathering up your beach bag full of everything you would need for a day of relaxation in the sun, you pad out to the kitchen and lounge room to find Richard relaxing on the couch, waiting for you. 

Once he hears your movements he looks up and chokes on his own spit. “What the hell is that” Richard spits out, trying to get any moisture back in his mouth. You cover your stomach with your hands, making yourself smaller, “It’s new. I wanted something to bring away. You don’t like it, I’ll go and change”, you finish, slowly turning back to the bedroom. “NO. Stand right there”. You freeze as Richard gets up off the couch and stalks towards you. “Arms by your side”. You co-operate and uncurl your arms. You see him slowly walk around you. Taking in every muscle and piece of exposed flesh. “Now I see why you lasered yourself. Floss would cover more of you than what that bikini is hiding. How am I going to behave myself if you are looking like that next to me?”   
You look up at him. Taking in his words, he likes it. No, he loves it. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “So you don’t want me to change?” you ask, timidly. He has a look and a smirk that makes your knees weak. “Don’t even think about it. I can’t wait to have you by my side all day, looking like a goddess. Sex on the beach is definitely getting crossed off the list. God I can’t keep away from you”. You smile at him as he brings you in for a hug. You feel his warm arms circle you and you relax against him. “Are there any more of these?” he asks as he plays with the ties on your hips. It’s then when he sees the bruises and gently runs his fingers over them. “Remember, I don’t feel them and I don’t know they are there. Please don’t think about them. I told you I wouldn’t be able to cover much”. You take his hand, kiss his knuckles and drag him to the front door of the villa. “Come on, let’s get some sun on these pasty bodies of ours”.

“Darling, I will be putting lots of sun cream on you out there. There are certain areas that I don’t think have ever seen the sun”, Richard comments as he roams his eyes over you body. Partially focusing on the underboob coming through the top as well as your now hairless mound. “My protector, what would I do without you?”  
“You would forever be pasty and white”, he chuckles. “Just a thought, you know, you could always take everything off darling. That way you wouldn’t get any tan lines, you know?” He wiggles his eyebrows, daring you to accept the challenge.   
“Well that would involve a lot of sun cream, wouldn’t it?” you say as you make your way down the path. Richard stops, glued to the spot, trying to work out if you were serious or not. “Don’t think I wouldn’t take one for the team and assist with the places you can’t reach”, Richard yells back to you as you run towards the sounds of the crashing waves. “God, how is this still happening”, Richard mumbles to himself as he palms his semi-hard cock. “Haven’t you had enough yet?” He wanders behind you, following you to the beach. He watches as you find the perfect spot to set up for the day. This is going to be a good holiday. “Come on Mr Bond, get a move on”, you yell back at him, beaming up from your towel. “Your bond girl is waiting for you to protect her”, you say, holding up the sun screen bottle.


	3. Beach Days and Getting Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Richard spend the morning on the beach, as well as getting clean afterwards.

Chapter 3  
You bask in the morning sun, warming your body. “God this is so much better than England”. You can feel the sun starting to kiss your shoulders and face. The same goes for Richard. You look over and see him in all his shirtless glory, angling his face up to the sun as well. Your mouth goes dry at the sight. He really needs a warning sign. Glowing in the sun, with his chest and face exposed, gently turning him a slight brown, you start to feel tingles. God you only just finished devouring him in the villa, you can’t possibly go again can you?, you think looking him up and down. 

Richard looks over at you and catches you staring, “See something you like darling”. Sprung! You begin to blush, causing your already sunkissed face to get redder. “I think you may need another coat of sunscreen my love, you are starting to get a bit red”, Richard comments, shuffling through the beach bag to find the tube of cream. He rolls over to you as you roll onto your stomach, ready for the application. Richard takes his time, smothering your back with cream. He slowly drags his hands over your back, making sure not to miss an inch. He looks around and sees that there is no-one on the beach, understandably – but there isn’t even staff walking around. He drags the tie of you bikini top away from your body, and it falls to each side of your towel. “Richard”, you squeak, whipping your head around to see if anyone can see what he had done. “It’s OK darling, I already checked to see if anyone was around. You are safe with me. Plus, you think I want anyone looking at my pride and joy anyway – you are mine.” You put your head back down onto the towel, as Richard continues to rub the sunscreen over you. You feel his hands glide down your back and rub just under your bikini bottoms. A slight squeeze from his fingers land on your backside, as he then drags them back up. He then roams along your side, gently caressing the sides of your breasts – freed from their confines of the top, but flattened on the towel. “We definitely need to protect these, don’t we?”, you hear Richard quietly talk to himself. You are starting to feel like jelly, the application of sunscreen becoming more like a massage. “Come on darling, turn over and I will do the front”. You roll over, strategically holding the small triangles to your breasts while trying to get yourself settled. Your eyes now land on Richard, straddling you, watching. He is a god. Sun shining behind him, curls whipping from the breeze coming off the ocean. “Let’s do your front”, he smirks. He is loving this. “Do you trust me?” Richard asks, serious all of a sudden. “Of course I do, why?” you ask, a little confused. “Give me your top. No-one can see you, and that way I can get the sunscreen everywhere it needs to be. This English rose skin can’t be getting burnt”. You look up at Richard like a deer in the headlights. “I don’t know if I can do that”, you whisper. “What if someone sees me and starts laughing”. You hold the fabric a little tighter. “No-one is going to laugh at you. You are the most stunning thing on this island. I love you with everything I have and I would love to see you sunkissed and enjoying the sun. I don’t want to pressure you, so I won’t push”. You look at him, love in his eyes, trying to push you forward. You take a deep breath, turn your head again both ways to have a final check that there isn’t anyone else on the beach, close your eyes and remove the fabric. You pull it away with one hand and hear it plop next to you on the towel. You hear an intake of breath and open your eyes. Richard is just staring in wonder. Licking his lips like he wants to devour you.

“Hey, you can’t look at me like that. We need to get that sunscreen on mister, these babies don’t ever see the sun”, you giggle, getting his attention. He salutes you, and plants himself over your legs, straddling your hips. He rubs his hands together and with a final panty dropping grin, starts to rub the cream all over your chest. He is gentle as always, making sure he doesn’t miss a spot. The last thing he wants is to have you sunburnt and stopping your nightly (and daily) activities. He massages each breast, making sure it is adequately covered. You sigh as you start to get a little excited. Your breasts were always sensitive, but being exposed like this has added another layer. After each breast is covered, Richard drops a little kiss to each nipple. “I am so proud of you”. You meet his eyes and he is beaming. Continuing down your stomach, every inch is covered with cream. You can see Richard is enjoying this activity, taking his duties to heart. He reaches your lower abdomen and eyes the scrap of a bottom covering your mound that had him all worked up this morning. “I told you I would take one for the team if I needed to”. Richard roams his fingers under the fabric of your bottoms and immediately touches your lower lips. You suck in a breath as his fingers work over your mound, covering it with a light layer of sunscreen. Richard knows where to touch you. He knows that sunscreen definitely doesn’t belong in certain places. You shudder as his hands caress your outer lips, his fingers emerging onto your thighs out the sides of the fabric. “How are you doing this to me?” you whimper as his hands move down your thighs. “All I want to do is jump you, all the time”. Sometimes your filter doesn’t work. Your brain is a bit fuzzy with what he has just done to you, you have forgotten that you were on the beach pretty much naked. “I am just being attentive to your needs. I also know how to play you like a fiddle”, Richard smirks, moving himself to sit next to you on his towel. You take some slow breaths to steady yourself. Richard is chuckling to himself, knowing exactly what he has just done to you. Looking at him you notice that he has gotten a little excited himself. Serves him right. There is quite a tent forming in his shorts. Two can play at this game. “Lie down hun, let me do your back now, you are starting to get a little pink yourself”. His Scottish skin is just as fair as your English rose. You see Richard still, trying not to draw attention to himself. “I’m OK here, just do my shoulders”. You know the situation in his shorts is stopping him from laying on his stomach. “I won’t make you”, you whisper, slowly moving to him. “I see it’s a little hard to move”, you say, emphasizing the word hard. Richard’s head pops up looking at you as you move your eyes down to his shorts. You have managed to make him blush. It doesn’t happen often, but you are always internally excited that you are able to make someone like Richard get a little shy. “I can’t help myself. Being able to touch you like that, knowing that this is the first time that you have been exposed in the open like this. God I really can’t control myself. I should be handling this better, but you make me feel like a horny teenager all over again”.   
“I would have liked to have met a horny teenage Richard”, you say, being kind to him and gently rubbing sunscreen into his hot pink shoulders. “Trust me darling, I have definitely gotten better with age”. You drop a kiss to his neck as you finish up his back. Dragging your hands around his front, you maneuver yourself to straddle him now. You feel his excitement, but try to behave. He really does need to get this sunscreen on. You push him back down on the towel and reapply the cream to your hands. You start under his jaw and run your hands slowly down his chest.   
His chest hair tickling your fingers. You tweak his nipples, causing him to slightly buck into you and moan. Interesting, you think. I will have to remember that. Gliding further down, you run along his stomach, six pack rippling as his stomach contracts under your touch. You can see he is struggling to keep his composure, so you be kind and finish up with running your fingers just along the inside elastic of his shorts. Smiling at him, you drop a kiss to his lips and roll back onto your towel. You are both now panting and trying to cool down. When did your mind go to such naughty thoughts all the time.

After around 10 minutes of lying in the sun, Richard turns his head and asks “would you like to go for a swim?” You nod your head excited. It is starting to warm up and you can feel yourself overheating. “I would love to, I am starting to get a bit warm”. Getting yourself up on your knees, you suddenly realize that you are still topless. The sun has been so warm and Richard was so attentive that you completely forgot you hadn’t put the top back on. “Richard, where is my top?” you ask, looking round a little panicked. “There is no one on this beach, or island even, would you do me the honour of coming in the water with me without it on? I promise I will even shield you going in and coming out if that would make you feel better”. You can see that Richard means every word. Taking another deep breath, you sigh, “OK, let’s do this before I change my mind”. Leaping into action, Richard picks you up like a child, making you wrap you arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He takes a moment as your core is directly rubbing his cock. Locking your eyes with his, you lean forward and bring your lips together for a searing kiss. With all the work Richard has done for the Bodyguard, he effortlessly walking you down to the crashing waves. The water is like a bath, slowly working its way up your body as Richard walks you into the surf. Holding you tight, your breasts smashed into his chest, you feel your nipples start to harden as you venture deeper into the water. Once the water is above your breasts, but not as high as your chin, Richard stops. “Know that I will always protect you. I never want you to do anything you don’t want to do, but know that I have never seen anything more beautiful than you holding onto me right now. Doesn’t hurt that your tits looks spectacular in the water”, he adds at the end. “Always have a way with words, don’t you”, you chuckle, swatting his shoulder, but not letting go. “I could live here, just like this” you say, more to yourself than anyone. The feel of the water on your skin is so refreshing. Richard looks at you, deep in thought. “If we were to stay here, how would I ravish you”? His hips push forward as he pulls you onto him. You let out a load moan, suddenly looking around. “It’s OK, just remember that there isn’t anyone on this beach, just you and me”. You feel Richard’s hands move from where they have been holding your back side, anchoring you to him, to the front of your bikini bottoms. Looking him in the eye, you see the lust filled haze as his fingers push down into the front. “Hmm”, you hum as you feel Richard start to take a similar path to what he did earlier with the sunscreen. Finally reaching your outer lips, you shiver, both from the sudden feeling of the water hitting your bare skin and also the sensitive area of your mound. Richard’s fingers slide into your lips and start to reach for your clit, bulging with need. “God, you are so wet, and I’m not talking about the water”, Richard states as he looks you in the eye. He is seeing that same thing back, lust and want. You feel yourself opening your legs wider, buoyed by the water, making it easier for Richard to access. “Darling, are you sure you are OK with this?” 

“Yes, god Richard. If you don’t do something soon I am going to boil the water”. A little dramatic yes, but ever since he applied the sunscreen, you have been screaming for him to touch you. “Right, hold onto my shoulder, and don’t let go”. Interlocking your fingers around his neck, he pushed one, then two fingers inside you. The noise that comes out of you makes him smile. Only he can do that. Fingers are curling inside you, rubbing all the spots that make you even wetter. All of a sudden you feel his thumb on your clit and you let out a scream. It is so sensitive as well as engorged that even the slightest touch is enough to take you over the edge. You start grinding onto Richard’s hand as your release is coming sooner than expected. Without warning your eyes close and you clench around Richard’s fingers. “Fuck, that was something else”. He continues to work you through the orgasm, bringing you back down. Your eyes focus back on Richard as he peppers your face with butterfly kisses. “I will never tire of seeing you in this state. Blissed out and knowing that I did that to you”. You tighten your arms around his neck and kiss him like the world is ending. Your tongues are fighting for dominance, both of you wanting to win. Grinding your hips onto Richard, you feel his cock, now rock hard and confined in his shorts. “I want you to take me, right here, right now”. Richard looks at you – you have never been that forceful. It takes Richard a moment to respond “With pleasure darling. It’s going to be a bit clumsy, but we will get there”. His accent adding to your desire for him. Keeping your legs around his waist, you push his shorts down with your feet, knowing the moment his cock is released. The look of pleasure and relief on Richard’s face tells the story. Keeping one hand on your backside, Richard grips his cock and uses his head to push your bikini bottom to the side. Rubbing the head over your clit and lips, he shifts you slightly and enters you smoothly. Parting your pussy and impaling you in one go. You will never get used to the feel of him inside you. Both of you release a sigh, loving the feeling. “Are you OK?”, Richard asks, holding you close. “I know we have done quite a bit over the last couple of days. Please tell me to take a cold shower if I am getting too much”.   
“Trust me, I will never get enough of you. You can take me as much as you want”, you moan as you start to grind into him. You feel him bottom out in you as your clit hits his pubic bone and you feel his head nudging your cervix. “Fuck you are so deep. How did I manage to find someone like you? You fit me perfectly”. Richard grins at your words, knowing what you mean, not just talking about his cock. “I feel the same way darling, I don’t know why you are still here, but I thank my lucky stars every night”. At that, Richard starts to bring you close to him. Your nipples rubbing against his chest, pebbling from his chest hair. Moving his hand from your bum to your hip, his other hand follows. This allows him to pick you up and actually drop you onto his cock, hard. The water is splashing around you as you make wave after wave with each heavy pound. Richard dips his head and takes one of your nipples in his mouth. With the anticipation and the work up, you know you aren’t going to last long. “Please Richard, finish me. Make me cum”. Richard doubles down and pushes into you as deep as he can. At this pace you are only going to last minutes, if that. “I can feel you around me, you are fluttering. Cum darling”. At his words, Richard pulls you up and slams you back down, ramming his cock into you one last time. That feeling of his cock stretching you to the limits sends you over the edge. Your orgasm hits you so hard you don’t make a sound, just stilling as your pussy squeezes the life out of Richards cock. Your eyes roll back into your head, the only thing you are able to do at this moment. “Fuck”, Richard bellows as he empties himself into you. Balls pulled tight and cock twitching. “I swear sometimes it feels like you are going to snap my cock straight off”, he pants, trying to calm himself. “Darling?”, Richard softly speaks, running his hands through your hair, waiting for you to return to your body. “hmm, please don’t ever stop doing that”, you groggily say back to Richard. “Which part, the hair or the sex?”   
“Both”, you say, resting your head on his shoulder. With the shift, you feel Richard’s softening cock slip out of you. Another noise leaves you, as you feel the water against your bare lips and your swimsuit fall back into place. Taking a few minutes to compose yourselves, you start giggling. “Did we actually just do that? Can we get arrested for fucking in public?” you say, letting Richard go as you swim slowly around him. “I don’t know, but that would be some trial”. Richard eyes you as you swim circles around him. “You should be topless more often, your tits are magical floating in the water like that. They seem to defy gravity. You also seem to have come out of your shell, more confident”. You swim back over to him and return your hands to behind his neck. “it’s you. You bring me the confidence to do this. I can tell you right now that I would never be doing any of this if it weren’t for you. The way you look at me and the way you make me feel, that is what gives me the confidence. You know my background, so for me to be doing something like this”, you say, pointing to your uncovered breasts, “is so big”. You start to feel tears coming to your eyes. Richard can see as well so he brings you into a delicate kiss. Soft and sweet, and with just enough passion and love to show that he gets what you are saying and understands. “Should we go back to the towels now, go warm up for a bit?”, Richard asks, looking down at you. “That sounds great. Don’t forget our deal”, you say, bringing your legs around his waist again. “Never, hang on, your chariot awaits”. 

Richard brings you close as he wades out of the surf. “Daniel Craig eat your heart out”, you say as Richard climbs out of the surf, channeling the famous scene from Bond. “Just getting some practice in”. He drops you onto your towel and rolls onto his. “I think it’s time the girls go back into hiding”, you say, dusting the sand off your bikini top. “They can make an appearance whenever they want to”, you hear Richard say as he helps you tie the string around your back. You feel very accomplished. Never did you think you would bare yourself to the world, or to Richard on a public beach. You hum to yourself as you lay back down and close your eyes. Richard’s hand coming to take yours, nestling into the sand. 

After a few more hours of frolicking in the water and sunning yourselves, you decide to go back to the villa. Strolling up the path winding through the resort, your stomach starts to grumble. You have no idea what time it is, but you know that you need to get some lunch in you. At hearing the sound, Richard turns to you, “We have built up quite an appetite, haven’t we?”, he smirks, kissing your hand and pulling you closer to him. “If we keep going this way, I am going to have to have snacks with me at all times”, referring to your activities of the morning. “I will carry a bag full at all times if it means I get to keep doing that to you”.   
“Richard”, you whine, hiding your head in his shoulder. “You are going to keep me in a constant state of bashfulness and horniness”, you say, imagining what he has already done to you. “I don’t see anything wrong with that. It is my new mission”. He stops at the gate of the villa and pulls you to him. Smashing your lips together, he winds his hand into your hair and minimizes the space between you. Feeling his bulge nudge your sensitive mound, you actually let out a whimper, and not a good one. Richard hears this, knowing the difference, and pulls back. “What’s wrong?”, he says, with a concerned look. “I’m just too sensitive at the moment. Even just a nudge of this”, you say as you put your hips together for effect, “is too much”. You see Richard start to get concerned and pull away. “No baby, everything we have done over the last couple of days has been perfect. I would always tell you if there was something I didn’t want to do. I just need a bit of a break, even if my brain is telling me otherwise, I just don’t think I can have my way with you again. At least for a few hours anyway”.   
Richard understands. He should be feeling the same way, but being around you makes him feel 10 years younger, and has the stamina to match, but even he knows you both need a break. He smiles at you, giving you an eskimo kiss, and gently pulls his hips away, but not breaking the contact. “Thank you for telling me. I should be feeling the same way, but for some reason you make me feel like I can go forever. I’m sure it will catch up with me as well”. You sigh, thanking him for understanding, and walk back into the villa.   
Walking into the villa still takes your breath away. You still can’t believe this is where you are staying. You look over to the kitchen, blushing when you remember what you did this morning, and you see that the staff have laid out a beautiful spread for lunch. There are sandwiches, fruit and sweets. You could get used to this. You practically run to the kitchen and sit down. Looking up, you see Richard strolling over. “Dig in, heaven knows we have worked up an appetite”. After stuffing yourself with a couple of sandwiches and a plate of fruit, you tell Richard you are going to take a shower. You can feel the salt all over your body and you are sure that there is sand in your hair. “Like some company”, Richard asks. “Oh god I would love to, but I know what is going to happen if you come with me”.   
“I promise to behave, scouts honour. I heard you before, I know that you just can’t at the moment’. Richard has a serious look on his face. He knows how much you can take and you are running on empty. “OK”, you say, “lets get clean”. 

You step into the main bathroom and look at the shower. It is the biggest thing you have ever seen. It has a bench seat on one end, and double shower heads. If you could take this home with you, you would put it in your bathroom. Richard turns both shower heads on while you organize the towels. Stepping into the warm stream with your bathers still on, you let the water wash over your hair. Without knowing, Richard is just staring at you. He can’t believe that you are here with him. He knows he has to behave right now, but he has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He snaps out of his little daydream and gets under his stream. This really is a good shower. Rinsing your bikini to get the salt off it, you hang it up over the taps. “I definitely need to see your other options”, you hear Richard say as he eyes the bikini, then back to you. “Remember you promised to behave”. “I know darling, just making an observation”. Richard’s eyes darken as he sees your sun kissed skin. “Look, no tan lines”. You hum as you look down at your breasts. That’s a first. You can see that your skin is a beautiful bronze all the way down. Richard comes over to you and spins you round. All of a sudden you feel his hands in your hair, and he gently says, “close your eyes, we don’t want to get shampoo in them”. Your legs almost turn to jelly as Richard washes your hair. He knows that you do 2 shampoos and then the conditioner only on the ends. After the suds have washed out, Richard grabs a loofa and the body wash that the resort has on hand. Lathering up the loofa, Richard starts on your shoulders, running the loofa over you skin as the water washes away the suds at the same time. Taking care over your breasts, you eye him suspiciously. He just chuckles to himself and continues on. Down your back and stomach until he gets to the junction of your thighs. You watch him get down on his knees, face in line with your mound. “Open darling”, he says as he taps one of your knees. You shift under the water stream and open up for him. He knows to behave, but also know that you need to get clean. Sex and salt water needs to be managed carefully. The loofa runs over your mound and around the top of your thighs. “I need to get some water in here, is that OK?” “Sure, but please be gentle”. Richard puts the loofa down, knowing that the rough fabric would be too much on your sensitive clit and lips. He cups some water that is running down your stomach and gently opens your lips. He hears you suck in a breath, but you don’t move, so he continues. He gently rubs your lips and runs his fingers further into you. Making sure you are clean of both his liquids as the salt water, he places a kiss to the top of your mound, and goes to pick up the loofa again. Continuing down your legs, he makes sure you are spotlessly clean. Getting up with a grin, he looks at you. Eyes hooded and cheeks flushed. “All clean”. 

You grab the loofa off him and start to lather it again. “Your turn. You know you are a very dirty boy”. “Don’t make me break my promise” he groans. You rub the loofa along his strong shoulders and down in back. Your mouth waters, but you push through. Over his magnificent bum, you give him a little squeeze and walk around him. You look straight into his eyes and smile as you rub your hands along his chest. You drop the loofa cause you want to feel his skin. He has gotten some colour as well. Your fingers run through his chest hair as you hear him suck in a breath. Working our way down his body, you look down to see his cock bumping against his thigh. He had made a promise to you, but you never said he didn’t need to rest. You make your way further down and touch every inch, except for where he really wants you to touch. You can see Richard’s hips slightly jut forward as you get closer to his growing cock. All of a sudden you are on your knees, and take him with both hands. “ungh, Darling, what are you” is all Richard can get out before you envelop his cock with your mouth. “I thought we said no touching”, he stutters as you bob up and down. You pull away from him, keeping your hand working him. “There was no touching for me, but we never said anything about you. My throat isn’t sensitive at all”. “God you are stunning” is all Richard can get out before you return to sucking him off. You push him to the back of your throat, burying your nose in his pubic bone. “Fuck”, Richard murmurs as he pulls your hair into his fist to get it out of the way, and subtly shifts you both from the steady stream of water. You decide you want to do this quick, so you increase you speed, swallowing every time his head hits the back of your throat. Richard cries out in ecstasy and you can feel his grip tighten. “I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that”. You pull off him one last time, “That’s the point”. You resume, knowing that this is the final push. You hollow your cheeks and suck him as hard as you can. His legs start to quiver as he gets closer. There is noise coming from him, but he can’t form a sentence to save his life. Suddenly you feel his cock expand that little further and his whole body tense. He stills your head and unloads down your throat. Wave after wave of release comes from him. Where does all this come from, he must be running on fumes by now? You feel his hand drop from your hair as he tried to keep himself from falling onto the tiles. You rise to your feet, quite proud of the sight in front of you. Richard is blissed out, eyes glassy and unfocused. He is taking deep breaths, trying to calm his raging heart. You direct him back under the water stream and gently caress his cock one more time, to clean off your spit as well as his cum. He physically shudders as he is also sensitive right after he cums. “I don’t have words to describe you”, he says, finally coming back to himself and looking lovingly at you. “Here I am being a gentleman, and there you go being a dirty girl and sucking me off. I swear you are going to be the death of me”. He pulls you to him and devours you. He can taste himself on your lips, but that urges him on. 

You look down to his now flaccid cock, gently resting between his thighs. “I’m not complaining, AT ALL, but where is all this cum being stored? You have to be shooting blanks with all the times you have cum over the last couple of days. I don’t understand how you can keep shooting huge loads”. Richard moans again. “Fuck I love when you talk like that. You act so innocent, then every now and again something like that comes out of your mouth”. He turns the shower off and you go and get the towels. “To be honest with you, I don’t know where it is coming from either. I have never felt like this before. I told you I feel like a horny teenager, and I must be producing enough cum to keep up. I didn’t touch you for months, so I think I am making up for lost time. It will be a miracle if my balls don’t shrivel up soon. They can’t keep going like that forever”. You watch him dry himself, licking your lips at his body. Get a grip, you have just sucked him off and you want to go again. You need to get your mind of just how good he looks, all the time. “Right, if we don’t go and do something I swear I am going to jump your bones again”. Richard just giggles as you walk away from him, into the bedroom. “Why don’t we go up to the big house and look at the old Bond memorabilia?” Richard says, following you into the bedroom. He drops his towel and pulls on a pair of pale shorts and navy blue short sleeve button down. “I need to do some research anyway, and hopefully being in public will help us keep our hands to ourselves”. “I would like that a lot, I think all that stuff must be so interesting”, you say, starting to get dressed yourself. You pull a pair of lace panties on, but forego the bra. Richard raises an eyebrow at you. “Stop it mister, the dress I’m putting on has enough support”. You walk over to the wardrobe and pick out a floaty sundress. It’s pale blue and white, and comes to your mid thigh. Looking over you see that you match Richard in your attire. “Come on, let’s go learn about Bond”. 

Amazingly, this is the first time you have actually walked around the resort. There has been other things on your mind. You walk hand in hand with Richard, taking in all the sights and sounds of the resort. This place would be fantastic when it is full, but it is kind of magical being empty with just yourselves here. You stroll through the palm trees and past other villas and smaller rooms. It takes around 10 minutes until you see the main house. Perched up on the top of a small hill is the beautiful plantation house. All white with a wrap around porch and views of the entire resort, but mainly the beach. It really looks like something out of a Bond movie. This is where Ian Fleming penned his books. Creating the plots for his british spy. His suave international man of mystery. Stopping for a moment, I think the enormity of what Richard is going to be a part of hits you both. “Baby, this is going to be you. You are going to be Ian’s international man of mystery. And you are going to look as sexy as hell doing it”, you say, bumping his shoulder as you see a grin come to his face. “I think it is only just starting to sink in. I am going to be Bond. Jesus how did this happen?”   
“This happened because you are the hardest working in Hollywood, and the most dapper Scot I have ever laid eyes on. What part of that doesn’t scream Bond?”. He looks at you lovingly, kissing your knuckles and takes a steadying breathe. “Thanks for the pep talk darling, let’s go”. He pulls you to his side as you make you way up the path to the house. Once inside, you see that they have turned it into a bit of a museum. There are items from Ian’s personal history, as well as Bond’s history scattered across the rooms of the big house. One rooms was Ian’s writing room. His desk exactly as he used to have it. Pens and paper neatly piled next to a typewriter. You run your hands along the desk, trying to draw in its power. “Imagine sitting here, creating heroes and spies and baddies. God I would love to have a mind like that”. Richard walks over to you, bringing his hands around your waist. “You could do anything you wanted to, and I would be here by your side”. You twist slightly and kiss his cheek. “I know you would, that is one of the reasons why I love you”. Taking your hand, Richard leads you out of the room and into this next one. This one has costumes from different movies. The iconic bikini, the pale blue onesie, and more. You wonder if something from Richard’s movie will end up here. You don’t doubt it. Any suit that gets put on Richard will be sold out in minutes around the world. Maybe that white jacket like in Cannes. 

After spending a few hours walking around the big house and Richard asking questions to the curator about Ian and how he developed Bond, you make your way back down to the villa. You both relax for the afternoon. Richard has brought some scripts with him and is sitting on the couch reading, while you are lying on his lap with your eyes closed. You have a couple of books with you, but you are happy to just ‘be’ with Richard at the moment. Every now and again he would drop a hand to your hair and gently run his fingers through. Every time he does it, you feel yourself dropping off to sleep. You are on holidays after all, you might just have a nap. Richard finishes the scene he was reading and puts the script down next to him. He looks down and sees your eyes closed. Looking closer, he sees your steady breath and realizes that you have fallen asleep. You look like an angel laying on his lap. He runs through everything that has happened in the last few months. The press for Rocketman, being away from home, and he knows that it has been hard on you. You are his rock, his anchor, his home. Knowing that you will probably be asleep for a few hours, Richard leans his head back on the couch and closes his eyes as well, dropping off in seconds. 

You wake, slowly opening your eyes and see Richard above you. He must have decided to have a nap as well, his head perched back on the couch. You know he is going to have a sore neck, so you roll off him and sit up next to him. You run you fingers through his hair, whispering in his ear, “Wake up my prince”. You see his breathing change and know that he is starting to stir. “My handsome prince, open your eyes”. You see him smile when he realizes that it is you that he hears. He opens his eyes, moving his neck with a wince. “Did you have a good nap?” he asks, looking down at you. “I did, what about you? Is your neck OK?”   
“Yeah, it’s fine. And I can never be disappointed being woken up like that either. Am I really your prince?” He says with his Scottish accent. “You bet ya, my prince, white knight and superhero.”

“How would you feel about going out for dinner. Maybe one of the restaurants?” Richard asks as you sit next to each other on the couch. “That would be wonderful. Do we need to call someone?”   
“All over it,” Richard said, standing from the couch and walking into the kitchen, “I’m going to call reception and get them to organize it now.”  
After the call has been made to the main house, you start to get ready for dinner. One of your favourite things to do is watch Richard get ready. You watch him in the bathroom, towel loosely round his hips, getting ready to shave. “Don’t get rid of all of it, I like a little stubble”, you say, blushing, remembering what he did the other day. “Ok darling, just a bit of a clean up then”. He picks up his razor and concentrates in the mirror. This was always something that fascinated you, watching him shave. Once he was finished, he splashed on some aftershave, and turned to you. “Well, passed inspection?” You get up off the toilet (your viewing perch) and walk up to him. Hands placed on his chest, you reach up on your tippy toes and lean in close to his face. “Perfect”, is all you say. He smiles and nods his head. “I’ll take that”. He walks out into the bedroom to get dressed. White linen shirt, with one too many buttons left open and navy pants. What a sight. He has done his hair as well, curls tamed into a classic sweep. The grey streak clearly visible with this style. Now it was your turn to get ready. You sit at the little dresser where you can do you makeup. Nothing too much as it is humid and it is going to run off anyway. A light cover and some lipstick finishes the look. You let your hair out and the waves cascade around your face. You see movement in the mirror and look to see Richard sitting on the bed, just watching you. You blush as you look at him through the mirror. “Well, passed inspection?” you say back to him. He rises and walks over to you. “You always pass inspection. You are stunning”. You continue blushing as Richard places a kiss on your lips. He pulls back and you wipe a little lipstick off. You go to the wardrobe and get dressed. You pull out a white linen dress, to match Richard. It is quite fitting, but shows off the colour you have got today. Richard is waiting for you in the kitchen as you walk out. “Stunning”, he repeats. He offers you his hand and you place yours in his. “Ready for dinner darling?”.  
“Lead the way”.   
You wander back through the resort until you reach an open cabana with fairy lights all over. “Richard, is this where we are having dinner?” you gasp. “Yes, this is one of the restaurants in the resort”. You look around to see that it has a view of the beach, with the waves crashing, creating little white tips. There is room for at least 4 other tables, but with you being the only ones here, they have just set up the one. The chef comes to your table and says that as you are his special guests, he will be serving you. You watch as he cooks your meals. There isn’t a menu, but he cooks what is fresh for the day. Your food comes out and it looks delicious. You both look at each other and smile. “Bon appetite”, Richard states, holding his fork. You pick up yours as well and dig in. The food was wonderful. Fresh seafood and fruit for dessert. The meal has been paired with a bottle of rose, which goes perfectly. After the meal is finished, you walk back to the villa along the beach. The meal was just the right size, not too big, and you didn’t feel full after. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” Richard asks, running his hand down your arm. You have gone a little quiet and he was getting a little worried. “So good”, you say back to him. “I reckon I could do another round”. It takes a moment for Richard to realize what you are saying. Watching him get ready for dinner as well as walking back to the villa with you, has started to get you worked up. You could feel tingles every time he touched you. “Are you sure? I know we have been going at it and I don’t want to cause you any pain”. To show just how ready you are, you grab Richard’s hand, pull your dress up with the other and shove his fingers directly into your panties. Maneuvering his middle finger directly over your clit, your eyes roll back in your head as the pressure increases. Richard at the same time can feel the wetness that is pooling. “I have an idea to help with this situation”, Richard says, removing his hand reluctantly and pulling you towards him. He steers you through the bedroom and into the bathroom, removing clothes as you go. 

Once you are both naked, Richard pulls you into the shower. “What are you doing, we have already had a shower”.   
“Trust me darling, this will be something new, and not all of you is going to get wet.” You tilt you head at him in a confused state. “What do you mean I’m not going to get wet?” Richard smiles and sits you down on the bench. “Now, this may be too much, but I think you are going to enjoy it. I think you are just sensitive enough to make this feel out of this world”. You still have no idea what Richard is talking about. He sits behind you on the bench and pulls the shower wand off the stand. “Legs open and hook them around my knees” Richard says as he makes sure you are secure and in the right position. You are spread open, pussy on display as Richard gets the water temperature right. You still don’t know what is happening until you squeal. Richard has brought the head of the shower wand in front of your open pussy and is running the water through it. The pulsing water feels wonderful against your sensitive lips and every now and again a current will hit your clit. You moan and lull your head back to Richard’s chest. “This OK?” Richard asks, swirling the head around again. “Hmm, that feels wonderful” you say back. What you don’t know is that Richard is changing the setting on the shower head. You hear the water change, but don’t take much notice. When he brings it back to your mound, you let out a scream. The shower head is now set to a pounding stream, with it pounding your clit. You try and close your legs to get away from the pressure, but Richard has other ideas. He keeps your legs open by spreading his knees further. He drags the head over you lips, clit and entrance. The pressure is starting to build and he knows that you have never felt anything like this before. Your clit is sensitive at the best of times, but having direct pressure like this constantly is something you have never experienced. “Richard, fuck, that is, too much”, you try and get out as the water keeps pounding. He looks at your face, gauging if it is actually too much, but he can see how you are responding. Face flushed, eyes blown with lust, and you nipples pebbled. “Squeeze you nipples” you hear Richard say as he takes another sweep. You raise your hands and take hold of one in each hand. “Now pinch and pull” Richard growls. The moment you do, you whole body comes alive. They are directly attached to your clit, because the moment you pull them, your pussy contracts, even with nothing in it. “OK, here comes the finale”, Richard whispers in your ear. You don’t know how anything can beat this, but then Richard goes and holds the head directly over your clit. He doesn’t move it, but makes sure it is pounding directly onto your clit. You loose your breath as the feeling overtakes you. You start to convulse as the pleasure surges through you. “Cumming” is all you can get out as your clit exploded and you pussy clamps down on nothing, just the water pulsing around you. You ears actually start to ring as the orgasm pulls you in every direction. With a small whimper, Richard finally pulls the shower head away, turning it off and placing it back on the cradle. “What did you think of that?” Richard asks, hoping he made the right decision and you enjoyed it. “I am never looking at a shower the same way again”, you say, trying to see if your legs will work. 

Richard helps you stand, but turns you to face the shower glass. “Bend over and hands on the bench”, Richard commands, running his hands over your back and gently pushing you into position. “I know that your clit is going to be way too sensitive to touch”, and for affect Richard brings his hand around and runs one finger over your clit. Your legs buckle with the sensation. Chuckling, he continues, “So we are going to do something different. This position allows me to get deep, but I won’t be touching your clit. Do you think you can cum for me without touching your little bud?” God his words have made you even wetter. You can feel your release running down your thighs, and Richard’s words are adding to the mess. He spreads your legs, bringing you to the perfect height for him to impale you. He groans as he pumps his rock hard cock, dragging it through your essence. It’s not like he needs any help, you are dripping for him. “Get ready”, is all he says as he enters you from behind. The breath leaves your lungs as you feel him stretch you in ways you have never felt. You have never done doggy style, but Jesus you are going to be doing it again. “Fuck you are so tight this way”. Richard growls, pulling your hips towards his and ramming every inch into you. He holds still for a minute, knowing that you need to accommodate to his size. Every time. He sees you release a breath, and he knows he can continue. He pulls all the way out till he sees his head about to pop out, and slowly pushes back in. Richard lays a hand on your back and gently pushes you into the right position. This has opened you up more and you can feel him even deeper. “I don’t think you have ever been this deep. You feel even bigger, how is this possible?” you pant, as he starts to gain speed and sets a punishing rhythm. “It’s the placement of your pussy and back. It gives me a straight passage to your cervix. You should see what it looks like from this view. Ass taut, back flexed, moaning my name”. Richard steadies you with his hands on your hips and stills for a moment. “This is going to get hard now. Promise me you will tell me if it is too much”. With that he grips your hips and slams into you. Your eyes roll back into your head and you drop it to the bench. This causes you to arch you back more, which causes Richard to go deeper. A vicious cycle. Richard has developed a punishing pace, and knows that he isn’t going to last much longer. He knows that you clit is off limits, but by the fluttering of your pussy around him and the noises coming from you, he won’t need to touch it. “Fuck you should see the way I am impaling you. Taking every inch of me. Dragging your lips in as I hit every spot”. Richard knew that you love dirty talk. The filthier the better. He feels you gush again at his words and he knows you are close. “Cum for me darling. Let me feel you come undone”. At these words, he released one of your hips and brings his hand to your abdomen. Gently pulling you up, this causes his cock to hit your g-spot on every pass. Holding firm, Richard knows you are a lost cause. Stilling your movements, you legs convulse, and your arms collapse, sending you spilling to the bench. “Ahhhh”, you scream as one of the biggest orgasms hits you. Your brain goes blank and you think you pass out for a second, but come to with Richard slamming into you one last time. He is trying to get as deep as he can, and unleashes a load so large that it actually sets you off on a second orgasm immediately. Richard can feel this second, smaller orgasm and coos you through it. He knows that this is new for you, but he is so proud. 

Once he has feeling in his legs and he knows that you have regained your composure, he removes himself from you. You whimper at the empty feeling, loving him inside you. You still don’t know how to form words yet, so Richard gently washes your pussy to remove his cum, and wraps you in a towel. You can feel yourself walking, but can’t recall why. Richard brings you to the bed and removes the towel. Moving you gently to the bed, Richard gets in behind you and spoons you. Running his hand through your hair. He can see that you haven’t fully recovered, so he protects you and nurses you back to consciousness. He sees that your eyes have focused again, and you roll over to look at him. “What the hell was that? I don’t think I have ever spaced out like that.” “Well, I think that you were over simulated a little and my pushing on your g-spot sent you over the edge, so to speak. Are you OK? Did I hurt you at all?” Richard starts to worry, looking you over. “I keep telling you, you aren’t going to hurt me. I may lose my mind every now and again, but knowing that you are protecting me, you can do it as many times as you like”. Richard releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “That is good to hear. I know you are strong and tough, but I can’t bare to see you hurt and if I ever did that, I don’t think I would survive”. You look into Richard’s eyes, seeing how serious he has gotten. You don’t want him to think like that, and you don’t want to lose the buzz that you have, so you change the subject. “Well we need to cross off a few more items off that list, don’t we?” you say, with a giant grin coming on your face.


	4. Reading and Cooling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holiday at Goldeneye continues. Sorry that this one is a little shorter, but you still get the full Richard effect.

Bond Girl Chapter 4 - Reading and cooling down

Richard wakes the next morning with the early light shining into the white bedroom. Looking down, he sees you nestled on his chest. This is his favourite way to wake up. He misses this when he is filming. The closeness he feels to you in these quiet moments, this is what life is about. Knowing that you need some rest, Richard just watches you. He watches the way the sunlight is hitting your skin. The colour you got at the beach contrasting with the white sheets. He has never seen you look more peaceful. He takes a mental image of this moment, sure to remember this moment for when he is away. 

After a while, Richard sees your breathing pattern starting to change, and knows that you are starting to wake. Gently running his hand through your hair, you eyes flutter open to see Richard’s beautiful eyes staring back at you. A small smile forms as you stretch and nuzzle further into Richard’s chest. Inhaling his unique scent, you close you eyes again for a moment. “Morning Darling, how are you? Did you have a good sleep?”  
“mmm, I’m good, I had the best sleep. Doesn’t hurt when you have a great pillow”, you say, implying that Richard’s chest is the best place to sleep. You smile up at him and rub your nose against his. This brings a smile to his face as well. He loves the little ways you show him affection. There are a couple that he loves more than anything. The way she rubs his hand when she is nervous, the eskimo kisses in public and the way she runs her fingers through the curls at the nape of your neck. There is nothing more she needs to tell you when she does these gestures. It portrays all the love she has for you in those small movements. 

Giving you a squeeze, Richard gently moves you off his chest and swings his legs off the bed. You prop your head on your hand and watch the magnificent man get out of the bed. Back muscles rippling, and that tight arse, you try not to drool. Richard pulls on some pants and a shirt and turns back around to you. His smile can light up the world when he wants to. Leaning back onto the bed and pecking you on the lips, he pulls back and wanders out to the kitchen. You roll back onto the pillows, content with having a few more minutes rest. You can smell the aroma of coffee come wafting from the kitchen, and it’s at that point that you decide to get up. Grabbing one of Richard’s shirts from the floor, you pad into the kitchen. Hearing your footsteps, Richard starts to brew your coffee. Before he has a chance to turn around, you snake your arms around his waist and press your cheek to his back, in-between his shoulder blades. Richard’s hands come to rest over yours, as you just stand still, taking in each other. You close your eyes and gently hum. Richard rubs your hands, waiting for you to make the first move. Once the smell of coffee is too much to take, you kiss his back and pull away. At the same time, Richard turns and hands you the mug, piping hot and exactly how you like it. Cradling the mug in both hands, you inhale the aroma and half moan. If Richard was the first love of your life, coffee was second. Richard knows that you can’t start your morning without the black gold. As Richard has been away on tour for the last few months, he has missed this daily routine. Whenever he is home, he makes sure that there is a coffee waiting for you when you wake. Richard is very proud of this routine and is something that he will never give up. You always tell him that he doesn’t have to make it for you, but he insists every morning. It helps him to reconcile the days that he isn’t there. Not just for making coffee, but for everything that you do during the day. 

After breakfast, you sit on the couch and discuss with Richard what you would like to do today. Richard actually had a little work that he had to do (which he apologies profusely for), but you don’t mind. You don’t feel like going to the beach, but you are happy to sit in the little courtyard and read your book. Once you have told Richard of your plan, you potter around the villa getting everything you need. Water bottle, book, a couple of snacks. Walking back into the bedroom you decide on another bikini. You smile to yourself at your selection. This one is even more revealing than the white one from the other day. This one is red - as sin - and even smaller again. It was basically string. There were tiny patches to cover your nipples that were connected to string that tied around your neck. There were other ties that criss crossed around your back and became the bottom of the bikini. That’s all. A little patch to cover the basics of your modesty (not that you had much this trip) and that was it. You weren’t even going to bring this one with you. The way you felt about the white one was nothing compared to how you felt about this one. You knew that this was only going to be for Richard’s eyes, so this one was never going to leave the house. You didn’t even think you would wear it. Ensuring that you didn’t have any flaps hanging out and the cover over your nipples was even, you grabbed a towel from the bathroom and ventured out into the lounge room. 

As you turn the corner, you see that Richard has put out a blanket for you, so you wouldn’t be lying on the grass. At the same time, Richard walks back into the room and actually drops the water bottle he is holding. His mouth drops open as his eyes rake over your body. It is like you are frozen in your spot. You can’t move as you watch Richard stalk over to you. A shiver runs through your body as you see the look on his face. If lust had a face, it would be Richard. You keep your eyes on him as he gets closer. You can see his hands twitch as he wants to reach out and touch you. Once he is as close as possible to you, he lets out a breath. “Darling, what do you call this”, Richard asks as he runs a finger over the string from your breast to your collarbone. “This is something just for you” you whisper, your voice unsure. “I promise I was never going to wear it in public. It was only ever going to be for your eyes only” you start to ramble. “I wasn’t even going to bring it. I look ridiculous”. Richard can see you starting to retreat into yourself. Your insecurities coming forward. “Darling, I think you took me the wrong way” Richard says as he brings his other hand up to the other string near your collarbone. “This is the most sexy thing I have ever seen. You look like sin and the only thing I want to do is rip this off you and have you right here”. Releasing a breath you didn’t know you were holding, you push your shoulders back a bit, feeling more confident. “Oh, well then, I’m glad you like it”. With your growing confidence, you strut you way out to the courtyard. At that point, Richard sees what the swimsuit looks like from the back and moans to himself as he goes and picks up the water bottle he dropped. 

Taking pride in how you made Richard react, you make your way to the blanket and drop your towel, joining the water bottle and book that Richard has already brought out. Covering yourself in sunscreen, even though you aren’t in direct sunlight, you settle in for an afternoon of reading. After about 20 minutes, you find there is a flaw with the swimsuit - it is terribly uncomfortable. It actually feels like dental floss between your butt cheeks. Richard has set himself up on the dining table and is concentrating on his laptop. Every now and again nodding to himself when he is happy with changes or notes he is making to the script. You debate with yourself. You can’t take the bottoms off without taking the top as well, all the strings are connected. Your conservative side is debating with your more outgoing side (which is growing). Looking around the courtyard, you know that no-one can see in. The activities you did when you first arrived flash through your mind. Without hesitation, you sit up and undo the tie around your neck. With a sigh of relief you feel the fabric pull away from your skin. Revealing your breasts first, your nipples pebble when the cool air hits them. This you are starting to get more comfortable with. It’s the next part that you need to gear yourself up for. Raising your hips, you pull the strings away from your mound and butt. The relief is immediate. You actually give a little moan as you are freed from that torture device. Laying back down, you keep still as you get used to being completely naked in public. Well, out in the open anyway. The heat starts to warm your skin and you slowly start to enjoy the feeling of being completely bare. You wiggle your toes and lie back down on the blanket, returning to your book. 

Richard has just finished a page of notes, happy with how it has turned out. He lifts his eyes from the laptop screen and actually stops breathing. First he thinks that you have just taken your top off again, getting a little more bold. Then his eyes continue down your body. It has to be a dream. You, without a stitch of clothes on, casually reading your book. He can see the way the sun is gently warming your skin. You aren’t in the direct sunlight, but he can see that you are content and warm in the courtyard. His shorts immediately become tight as he thinks about what he can do to you. What he wants to do to you. You are so focused on your book that you don’t realise that Richard is starring at you. You get a feeling that you can’t explain, that makes you look up from your book. It’s at that moment you realise that Richard is looking at you. Looking at you like he wants to eat you. He very calmly pushes the chair back and stands at the table. You can see him try to restrain himself. He walks through the villa and out into the yard. “Hi darling, whatcha going?”  
Looking down at yourself and back up at his face you quietly say, “It was so uncomfortable, I just couldn’t wear it any longer”. Richard looks a little disappointed. “I really wanted to take that off you”, he says with a bit of a frown. “You should have called out to me. You know I’m your knight in shining armour”. Seeing that Richard is playing with you, you lean back and let your legs fall open. He chokes on his words as he stares down at you. “Fuck you are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen. You look like you are getting a little hot daring, let me cool you down. Be back in a minute”. At this, Richard walks back into the villa. You look down at yourself, presented to him, and start to wonder why he left you. Before you can voice your concerns, Richard returns with a glass of ice. Tilting your head at him, you wonder what he is doing. Without a moment’s hesitation, Richard puts the cup of ice next to your head, and removes his shirt. Now it’s your turn to stare. Damn you lucked out with him. His chest hair smattering across his broad expanse. Thick enough to run your hands through. Nipples peaking out. Wondering down to his snail trail and knowing what is underneath his shorts has you rubbing your thighs together. Richard sees this and places a hand on one of them. “None of that yet, I am going to cool you down”. Looking into his eyes, you see him pick up the glass and bring an ice cube into his mouth. He immediately drops to his knees and straddles you. Giving you a wink, he drops his head to your chest and takes a nipple into his mouth. You arch off the blanket with the sensation. The coolness of the ice cube and his tongue compared to the heat of your sun kissed skin is turning you on. You feel a gush come out of you as Richard lifts his head and swaps breasts. The sensation hits you again and you are a little more prepared. You moan loudly and grab onto his curls. Keeping him in place. You feel Richard smile against your skin as he hums to himself. With the temperature in the garden, the first ice cube melts quickly. Lifting his head off you, Richard reaches for another ice cube and starts again. This time down your stomach. Butterfly kisses cover you as Richard runs the ice cube down your heated skin. The wetness between your legs is getting worse and you try to rub your thighs together again. Richard can feel you shifting and squirming under him. He knows you are getting aroused. He would never tell you, but he can actually smell it in the air. It drives him insane and makes him so hard. 

Collecting the glass of ice and bringing it next to your hip, Richard grabs the next ice cube between his teeth. He looks up at you - your pupils are blown and you have little pools of water across your torso. There isn’t any indication that you want him to stop. He will always ask though, that’s just him. With a slight nod of your head, Richard returns to his final destination. Very gently, Richard starts moving the ice cube around your mound and outer lips. With the sensitivity, you legs try and close as a reflex. You let out a startled cry due to the coldness. Richard brings one hand to hold your hip, a reminder to keep your legs open, but also that he is there. After the initial shock of the temperature, you start to enjoy the feeling. The cube is so cold, but Richard’s lips are starting to warm and the hot and cold sensation is messing with your head. The ice cube melts faster, as the heat that is radiating from your core would melt the ice cap right about now. Before you know what is happening, Richard has shifted the hand on your hip and has grabbed another two ice cubes. In unison, he has pushed one straight into you, along with two of his fingers, as well as placed one directly on your clit. You howl as the freezing ice hits you in both places but then something happens. You cum immediately. And cum hard. Richard can feel your pulsing around his fingers as the ice cube melts and water mixed with your essence runs out of you. You clit is also pulsing as the ice melts and Richard’s fingers now are in its place. You haven’t actually made a sound as your orgasm ripped through you so quickly you weren’t ready for it. Shaking and panting, you wait for your ears to stop ringing. Richard is gently rubbing circles on your inner thigh. He is speechless. He has never seen you respond like that. It was amazing, but you haven’t made a noice, and Richard is a little worried. Leaning on his elbows, he keeps touching you, bringing you back down. Looking closely at your face, Richard waits for you to come back. After 5 minutes, Richard can finally see your eyes start to focus back on him. He runs his hands along your forehead, drawing back the little fine hairs that have fallen from your ponytail. “Darling, please say something”. Richard has seen you like this a couple of times, but never have you been out of it for this long. “I don’t know what to say. What happened”, you mumble, almost sounding drunk. “I think you were so worked up you just had a huge orgasm, but really quickly. I’m guessing that snuck up on you, eh?”

Nodding slowly, you try and think about what just happened. It must have been the temperature sensation as well as the excitement of being naked that just tipped you over the edge. Raising back onto your elbows, you kiss Richard passionately, trying to convey how you feel. You are so happy that you have found someone who treats you the way Richard does, both in and out of the bedroom. Knowing how to push your buttons and your boundaries, Richard has been the light of your life. Looking down, you see the tent that is in Richard’s pants. He is lucky that he didn’t cum in his pants, the way you just exploded. You look back into his eyes and Richard knows what you are asking. “You know that I don’t expect anything in return, don’t you?” You nod, but you want to do this for him. Rolling him onto the blanket, you straddle him. You drop your core onto his bulge and you both moan. Smirking at him, you start to grind onto him. You plant your hands onto his chest and gently tweak his nipples. He moans loudly and bucks his hips up into you. He watches your naked breasts bouncing as you start a rhythm over his cock. Up and down and back and forward. Over and over you complete this motion. Richard puts his hands behind his head, as he knows that you want to have control this time. Leaning forward, you take a nipple in your mouth and Richard’s eyes roll back into his head. “Baby, if you keep this up, I am going to cream my pants”.   
“That’s what I want Richard, I want you to cum all over yourself. I want to you cum so hard you can’t remember your name”. At that, you start your speed up your motions. Richard is finding it hard not to reach out to you, but he is trying. You lean back again and place your hands on his thighs. He starts to buck his hips faster, almost with every rotation of your hips. You can see him looking at you, moving from your breasts to the junction of your thighs. Your lips are slightly spread, accommodating his cock that is almost bursting through his pants. He is panting hard and moaning and grunting. You are getting close as well. Giving it a final go, you add a little bounce to your motion and that does it. The feel of the fabric of Richard’s pants against your clit is taking you higher and higher. You see Richard’s eyes close and his stomach muscles clench, extenuating his abs. With a final raw and FUCK, Richard unloads into his pants. At the same time, you feel the heat from his seed and this sets you off. Grinding deep, you release all over his shorts. Taking a moment to get your breath, you swivel off him and sit on the blanket. You look at the dark patch of his pants, a combination of his seed and your essence. Before you can stop yourself, you lean down and suck. Tasting both your of you together is euphoric. Richard almost cums again as he watches what you are doing. 

After he has recovered long enough to feel his legs, he pulls you up to his chest and kisses you. Deeply, conveying all the affection that he feels for you. You are content is his arms, feeling the little bubble of love you have created, until Richard speaks up. “I know you aren’t so bad darling, but I need to get out of these shorts. I feel like I’m 13 again and have had a wet dream”. You giggle at him, bringing the image into your brain. “Sure thing, let’s get you cleaned up, you dirty boy”.   
“If I’m a dirty boy, you are a filthy girl my dear”, Richard says, getting up and making a face when he feels the wet, sticky fabric against his skin. Offering you his hand, he pulls you up and throws you over his shoulder. You squeal as he lightly smacks your bum, leading you into the villa and bathroom.


End file.
